


Dragon Kingdom: Holy Wars

by Kelseyalicia



Series: Dragon Kingdom Tales [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Seduction, Demons, Devil, Disguise, God - Freeform, HOLY, Heaven, Hell, Kings and Queens, Multi, Peace, Princes & Princesses, Prophecy, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Succubi & Incubi, Voice Acting, kingdom - Freeform, sailor moon influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: As Hiccup and Boden near graduation, they and Una revisit the Dragon Kingdom once more. Only to be greeted by a new face: Lady Light Fury. Contrary to her name and looks, she is the sole child of two ancient foes. Who they are and what Lady Light's Fury's schemes are will be revealed as you read.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)/Original Female Character(s), bewilderbeast and original character, bewilderbeast and red death, original characters and original characters
Series: Dragon Kingdom Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392412





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final chapter of the Dragon Kingdom. And yes the Draco Beings looks are influenced by Sailor Moon. It was the first thing that came to mind when I created them!
> 
> The artwork was done by Inuyasharocks01862

Prologue

There are countless hypotheses concerning the creation of how life came into existence. Individuals of a scientific background insisted on an event called "The Big Bang" to place. The souls who walk the path of faith claim God created everything and everyone. Whether it was one all-powerful being who spoke the world into being or a random chance of events that caused a chain reaction, one thing is clear.

The fact is we DO exist, it matters not HOW, but we DO. How all of the creation grown and evolved in ways not foreseen, the indisputable fact that we're all connected depends on each other to ensure that life lives. That if we fail to do at, we shall reach our doomsday, as we rise and fall as one.

While we continue to debate pointless over how creation happened, there is another question of equal importance. Are we alone, or is there life somewhere else? Is there in truth only ONE REALITY? Or is it true? That there is, in fact, countless worlds and dimensions? A million worlds that are somehow interlinked?

Only a couple of lucky souls have had the honor and privilege of finding out that answer. These children had grown up believing in the Nine Realms. But they're then shown beyond those Nine Realms. Three siblings had the honor to go to another world-one beyond what they'd ever known. This world they'd discovered was equally akin and contrary to their home.

Hiccup, Boden, and Una Haddock had the privilege to journey to a world. They'd come to know as The Dragon Kingdom. A world was both humans who lived alongside the humanoid dragons known as Draco Beings.

They'd found all the dragons they'd grown up within this new world. A world where Night Furies were the royal family, that Silver Phantoms controlled the weather, and Aurora Borealis Singers taught the arts.

How each of the dragons they'd grown up with played a myriad of roles from being guards to healers and everything in-between in this world of magic, wonderment, and science.

It was on their first trip to the Dragon Kingdom they'd become acquainted with the history of this magical land. To their surprise, they'd learned the two worlds were not so different at all.

According to the Draco Beings' faith, the divine race of Drago Beings the Bewilderbeast created their world. The First King and Creator of the Draco Being Race White King and his wife Silver Queen work together to create the world of the Dragon Kingdom.

It was all recorded in their sacred book. "The Book of Wisdom and Foretelling," an ancient book similar to the human's book, the Bible. According to Draco Being's sacred text, their history was similar to humans. That the all-powerful divine Bewilderbeasts White King spoke the world into existence, then he created his children into life.

That Silver Queen is the eye-catching, perspicacious and merciful wife of White King. Since the dawn of time, she has loyally been by his side. To love and comfort him and her children, the Draco Beings. That to the Draco Beings, she was as holy and essential to them as the Virgin Mary was to Earth's people. She even had born a son who was named Prince Aaron Morningstar.

It w, as said, the Royal Holy family resided with the beautiful, mythical paradise of The Realm of the Eternal Sun. There were no words that mortals could say to describe this sanctuary of souls. But all believe one day they'd ascend to this land to live their lives after death.

Though wherever it is good, there is evil. And there be no God if he didn't have the counterpart- The Devil. For you cannot have one with the other. And in The Dragon Kingdom, they too had a devil and more.

There was the Dark King, who was the only Evil Bewilderbeast. It's unclear how this Dark Kingdom came to be. Some say White King and Dark King were once brothers but had a falling out that was akin to Cain and Abel's story. Others say the Dark King was just one of many Divine Draco Beings who sought to seize power from the royal line and had been cast out of the Realm of Eternal Sun into the Pit of Black Fire.

Either way, Dark King claimed Pit of Black Fire as his kingdom and took a wife of his own. A demonic woman is known only to the Dragon Kingdom as the Red Death. If Dark King and Red Death had different names, they've been lost to ravage passage time. All that was known is they were as evil and ugly as White King, and Silver Queen was good and beautiful.

That there Realm was the place of nightmares. Only the wicked descend into the Pit of Black Fire. No Draco Being wanted to end up in their version of hell.

Still, the two Divine Families have been locked in a never-ending battle since time began. One battle several eons ago nearly destroyed the world of the Dragon Kingdom. It was called the Holy War, and in one action, a thousand lives were lost on each side.

From the ashes of this last battle of the Holy War, Prince Aaron was born as a bright light. Valid due to unforeseen circumstances, Aaron Morningstar's life would take many unpleasant turns. Which including banishing him from the mortal world. It would take a millennium for the Royal Holy Family to reconcile and Prince Aaron to return to his home.

This miracle and ending the war between Humans and Draco Beings would not have been possible without the ones foretold in the Book of Wisdom and Foretelling. Those born of human flesh with dragon souls. Hiccup, Boden, and Una Haddock.

They had helped stop a war before it became genocide and mend family bonds between the Royal Holy Family. Of course, they couldn't do that with the help of their Draco Being friends and more.

But now something even darker and eviler is on the horizon. Another crisis is brewing in the dark depths of the Pit of Black Fire. In the hellish world of demons and wickedness, a dark prophecy has been prophesized. And Dark King and his wife Red Death will do anything to see if fulfilled.

The traitorous Blue Spiritwing named Cassandra is the one to make the prophecy. Cassandra was a traitor to her people for choosing to ally herself with Dark King and his demonic followers. So while the rest of her kind had sworn to serve both the Royal Holy Family and the Night Furies, Cassandra sought to bring about their destruction.

She gleefully told her dark masters her prediction.

"From the disturbed mind of the Dark King,

With his sinister wife,

Brew up a child just as dark and psychopathic as thou.

Her costume of skin white as snow, hair as pale as the moon, and eyes blue as the ocean lead her to believe she is fairer than Dragon Kingdom Queen.

Beware Kings of Ice and Night! Beware, Queens of Fire and Night! Beware, our children! Of death wrapped in false beauty!

Fallen Guardians at our feet,

Whispered voices in our ears,

Destruction before our eyes!

Lying next to him, I fear,

She beckons him, will he give in?

Upon our the end, she will begin,

Forsaking all we've fallen for, we'll rise only to meet our end!"

What could this prophecy mean? What will happen to the two Royal Families? What will this mean for the Dragon Kingdom or Realm of the Eternal Sun? What is Earth's fate in all this? Time for the next chapter to be written in the sacred book of "Wisdom and Foretelling" and hope that history isn't repeated and another Holy War breaks out if there is no doubt that nothing will survive it.


	2. What's up in in the Dragon Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toothless's family and Haddock dragons
> 
> Toothless: Vincent Corazza- Tuxedo Mask- 90's Sailor Moon English Dub
> 
> Moon Shadow: Wendy Lyon- Queen Serenity- 90's SMED
> 
> Sari: Brooke Goldner- Rebound- Pound Puppies 2010
> 
> Luna: Jessica DiCicco- Patches PP
> 
> Selena: Candi Milo- Irma-WITCH
> 
> Lucelia: Kali Troy- Taranne- WITCH
> 
> Hope: Liza del Mundo- Hay Lin- WITCH
> 
> Black: Logan Wells-Meelo- LOK
> 
> Gray: Nicholas Barico- child Tarrlok- LOK
> 
> Firethorn: Zach Callison- Prince James- Sofia the First
> 
> Majestic: Jacob Bertrand- child Noatak-LOK
> 
> Lightning: Alexander Martella- teen Noatak-LOK
> 
> Nightrainbow: Skyler Brigmann- Kai Jinora's boyfriend LOK
> 
> Cloudjumper: D. B. Sweeny- Adult Aang LOK
> 
> Stardust: Seychelle Gabriel- Asami Sato- LOK
> 
> Soulwings: Robert Brockstael-Helios- 90's SMED
> 
> Stormfly's family
> 
> Stormfly: Keri Russell- Wonder Woman WW animated movie 09
> 
> Day Glider: Nathan Fillion- Steve Trevor- WW
> 
> Hellfire: Jennifer Hale-Cinderella
> 
> Dusk: Jane Wiedlin- Dusk of the Hex Girls
> 
> Sunburst: Kimberly Brooks- Luna of the Hex Girls
> 
> Bright Star: Elijah Runcorn-young Zuko- ATLA
> 
> Wind Dancer: Kate Magowan- Princess Una- Stardust 07
> 
> Airclaw: Bella Hudson- Mana- YGO
> 
> Hookfang's Family
> 
> Hookfang: David McCallum-Zeus WW 2009 movie
> 
> Ember: Virginia Madsen-Hippolyta Wonder Woman's mom WW 2009
> 
> Fanghook: Andrew Francis- Ambrose- Sabrina secrets of a teenage witch 2013
> 
> Scorchclaw: Kelly Stables- Will- WITCH
> 
> Ash: Max Charles- Kion Lion Guard
> 
> Pearl: Karen Neil- Karai-2003 TMNT
> 
> Meatlug's Family
> 
> Meatlug: Marg Helgenberger- Hera Wonder Woman 2009 animated movie
> 
> Granite: Alfred Molina- Ares- WW 2009
> 
> Rook: Lloyd Sheer- Vathek WITCH
> 
> Breccia: Jessica Flower- Toph- ATLA
> 
> Barf and Belch's family
> 
> Barf and Belch: Mitchell Whitfield- Prince Phobos W.I.T.C.H.
> 
> Clover and Thistle: Christel Khalil- Cornelia W.I.T.C.H.
> 
> Chaos and Havoc: Serena Bermen Elyon- WITCH
> 
> Moon Shadow's biological family members
> 
> Mother Star Lancer: Nicole Oliver
> 
> Father Strike Flyer: Brian Dobson (Keldor (blue-skinned man) in He-Man and the Master of the Universe 2002
> 
> Sister: Star Dancer: Tabitha St. Germain
> 
> Sister: Star Gazer: Lara Jill Miller Kari Kamiya (human girl) from Digimon Adventure
> 
> Brother Strike Fire: Veronica Taylor (Ash Ketchum from Pokémon Season 1. No, it won't be EXACTLY like Ash's, just a bit deeper and crazy. This was a hard one!)
> 
> Toothless's Biological family
> 
> Mother: Luna Rose: Moira Kelly Nala Lion King
> 
> Father: Lightning Storm: Shawn Meunier (Emperor Barodius)
> 
> Brother: Jasper Sky: Alexander Gould Bambi (Bambi 2)
> 
> Brother: Luka Star: Anthony Ghannam Ronno Bambi 2 (Bambi's Rival)
> 
> Sister: Moonlight Blaze: Kari Wahlgren.
> 
> Deadly Siren: Zoe Leader
> 
> Azurewings- Jody Benson-Ariel
> 
> Cloudwings-Tara Strong
> 
> Black Aries-Connor Bringas- Tails Sonic Adventure 2
> 
> Odette Swan- Mary Costa-Princess Aurora Sleeping Beauty
> 
> Xena- Japananimegirl
> 
> Raka- Spirit Alpha- Youtube friend and creator of Toothless's family
> 
> Vega- Dante Basco-Prince Zuko
> 
> Vesper- Ian Hanlinp- Sunburst MLP

What's Up in the Dragon Kingdom?

Once again, we've returned to the realm overflowing with sorcery, mystery, and vast advanced engineering science accomplishments. Where the vegetation was a precise replication of the universe of James Cameron's "Avatar" (Which is way overdue for the promised sequel!) And the fauna was a match for the realm of the Last Airbender.

Where the domain itself was an amalgamation of the Renaissance Era meets futuristic. Moreover, where Humans and Draco Beings currently lived in harmony following over a millennium in an unnecessary conflict.

While peace can grant you peace of mind while giving you satisfaction, one knows it cannot last unless you strive each day to preserve it. You remember to teach each new generation the ways of peace. Thus the ideas of discord from ages gone by don't resurface once more, causing anarchy.

It was this understanding that was currently in the minds of King Toothless and Queen Moon Shadow. The captivating couple now was occupied at the moment with getting ready for the day.

(It was worth noting their Draco Being forms exceedingly resembled Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion from Sailor Moon. However, Moon Shadow's gown and the elbow-length gloves were blue-violet. Also, there were colossal fuchsia flowers next to her hair buns.

As for Toothless? His armor wasn't black. It was royal purple, complete with the Night Fury emblem on his chest. Otherwise, they looked precisely one of the most profoundly loved couples in all of anime.)

"Darling, how do I look today?" Queen Moon Shadow queried gently to her love as she finished weaving her jet-black pigtails. She glimpsed away from her vanity mirror to gaze her silver eyes upon her attractive husband.

King Toothless, who just completed putting his long jet-black locks into its usual ponytail, merely glanced at his wife. Every time he gazed upon her beautiful figure, he only becomes further intoxicated with feelings of love and desire for his wife.

Her exceptional beauty came second to her tender heart. Queen Moon Shadow had an unlimited capacity for love. It was rare to find a soul so pure and overflowing of love. But the Queen of the Dragon Kingdom had an extremely pure heart.

For Moon Shadow, it was her husband's outstanding courageousness, unyielding altruistic and everlasting compassion she found most desirable. Toothless always put others before himself. Furthermore, he didn't let animosity or violence ever rule his actions. He was also the most magnificent Draco Being she knew of.

This appeared to be the reason they were a perfect match. Also, it was a good thing. Both of them had learned a great deal of patience. Especially when they had ten princes and princesses to worry about.

( If anyone from Earth saw their children, they'd immediately think the same thing. That their daughters looked like the Sailor Senshi's princess forms. While their sons looked like Disney Princes.)

For the record, no other Draco Being ever had that many children. True, they'd evolved to look human-like. Nevertheless, they retained their fangs, talons, special powers, and few remaining dragon features to show where they came from. Although at least they behaved cultured.

But the point was Draco Beings bodies, unlike humans, were able to have more children at once. More children then a human woman could safely carry. So, as a result, almost everyone had multiples when they had children. A singleton pregnancy was rare but still happened now and then. Their people ordinarily had about three or four at once.

Everyone considers this a blessing from Silver Queen. Silver Queen's responsibilities and her capabilities gave her authority over both marriage plus motherhood. After all, she was the Mother of the Draco Beings as her husband, White King, was the Father of them all.

Either way, it was seen as a blessing for her to have so many happy and healthy children. But it was nevertheless a challenge to raise them all. Luckily they had their families help them, and they, in turn, helped raise their nieces and nephews.

But right now, all that matter was Moon Shadow's question if she looked well. Toothless assured her with a long passionate kiss that she was still the fairest in the land.

"So tell me, my love, what concerns you today?" Toothless inquired to his wife as they pulled out of their kiss.

"Well, besides the need to maintain the peace?" she asked him as she caressed his face. He nodded. "If you forgot it was a year ago with our extraordinary friends' help, we performed the miracle of reconciling the Royal Holy Family. Yet, at the same time, our children and their cousins unleashed their hidden powers."

"Yes, I recall. If not for Crown Princess Astrid's help during the crisis, I don't think they would've been able to use them as well as they did. Still, I sense your still troubled by this turn of events?"

The beautiful queen nodded and explained the source of her uneasiness. "I'm thankful for Crown Princess Astrid's help in last year's crisis. But I'm still so frightened for our children, Toothless."

"Why? They have no lasting trauma from the events of last year. They recovered fully from it. It seemed to make them stronger and better prepared for any future event. Why are you still so anxious?"

"I still fear that their powers will overwhelm them. You know perfectly well the power we Night Furies hold within our being. For us, we have the hardest time learning to control our special powers. Powers, unlike any other Draco Being! So even if they've reached adolescence, I still fear they won't be able to control their newly unlocked abilities."

The King sighed and bowed his head. He knew from his childhood how hard it was to control their gifts. No two Night Furies had the same blessings. So since their gifts were unforeseeable, their kind did have it harder when they reached maturity. Yes, all Draco Beings inherited individual gifts that were unique to their species. But there was no denying it took much skill and practice to harness these special powers. The results could get messy at times.

To calm his wife down, he reminded her of something important. "I know you, and I still have some reservations about Deadly Siren and her role. Nevertheless, she is dedicated to her duty to be the children of the palace bodyguard. She's a formidable warrior and an excellent teacher."

"I know, Toothless. I know that Deadly Siren is the kingdom's best warrior, without a doubt. The way she pushes herself with her training and her demanding perfection from herself, how could she not be?

However, you must remember it wasn't until she regained her faith that she started to see beyond being a warrior and recover her humanity. I will say if again not for Hiccup, Boden, and Una and, of course, White King and Silver Queen's aid that Deadly Siren wouldn't be the way she is today.

She used to be hard as ice, secretive and self-contained, and as solitary as an oyster. Now she's a woman full of compassion and empathy. She now fights for the right reasons and not the wrong ones."

"Yes, I know we've all grown and changed in these past two years. The war between humans and Draco Beings has ended. Also, like you pointed out, the Royal Holy Family is whole once more.

So that's why we must work as hard as possible so we can secure the dream of peace and protect our loved ones. So when we are gone, they will be safe and not raised in hate and sin."

"Yes, I know, that's why it's so important for us to keep peace alive."

"Well, let's go check on the children before they go to their lessons with Soulwings. Then inform the council we will be having a meeting at the end of the week. Then we can start our tour of the kingdom," Toothless laid out the game plan for the day.

"Sounds good. Let's get going."

Right now, the Princes and Princesses were having breakfast in the banquet hall with their cousins and friends. Their friends were the children of the honor guard and the kingdom's mystic."

"So what do you think is gonna happen today?" inquired Princess Sari to everyone at the crystal table.

"I don't know, cousin. I know we've lessons with Soulwings, and we are covering more of our spiritual history. But other then that, I don't know what we will learn today in class," her cousin Lady Odette Swan informed her cousin.

"Do you think our parents will approve of us starting to train either with weapons or physical combat? Or let us start proper training for our new powers?" inquired Stormfly's eldest daughter Hellfire curiously.

"Well, if they approve of self-defense lessons, we all know its our bodyguard Deadly Siren who be training us. Though do you think they might let one of the human guards help us out as well?" pondered Lord Black Aries.

"Well, I hope if we have to learn from a human, I would like it to be either Honor Guard Astrid or Heather. She and her brother Dagur are in charge of keeping everyone in shape," Hookfang's son Ash piped up hopefully.

"While this is all a fantastic discussion, shouldn't we be thinking of something more important then our powers or self-defense classes?" Princess Hope spoke up, and everyone looked at her inquiringly.

"What are we forgetting, sister? Please tell us," her brother Prince Lightning asked his sister.

"In case you forgot, my dear family, it's almost Mommy and Daddy's wedding anniversary! It falls on the night of the blue moon. Which you know is even rarer here then where our special friends' Hiccup, Boden, and Una come from."

"How long have they been married?" Ash's older sister Scorchclaw asked her friends.

"They've been married sixteen years. They deserve a grand and lavish party for all they've done and to celebrate their love!" Princess Hope replied.

"Well, I'm sure our parents and the rest of your family is busy planning some celebration. But there no reason we can't figure out something for her. I'm sure my parents would love to help out," Cloudwings said as she played with her hair.

Cloudwings was one of the rare Draco Beings to be a hybrid. Given her father, Cloudjumper was a Stormcutter, and her mother was a Blue Spiritwing. So she had a very unusual look to her. But that didn't make her any less unique then anyone else here.

There were a few more minutes of talking about what they could do for the King and Queen's anniversary when they appeared themselves, which made everyone zip their lips immediately.

"Good morning, children. I hope you slept well, and we welcome you to this blessed day." Queen Moon Shadow greeted all the children while making sure to kiss each of their foreheads.

"Mom, stop!" whined Firethorn as he squirmed to get out of his mother kissing him.

"Now, Firethorn, you can handle a little kiss from your mother. Now we wanted to make sure you all were aware of the schedule for today. You have your standard classroom time with Soulwings, and this afternoon Deadly Siren will be taking you all under her wing.

She and a few of the other Honor Guard will be training you this afternoon. This new setup will go on for the next few months to see if it works out. Remember to show your respect to your elders and do your best."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Good. Now Deadly Siren will be here in ten minutes to escort you all to your lessons. She first has to collect your human classmates. Then she will come to get you. Again best behavior or there will be consequences."

"Understood."

"Good. We are looking forward to having dinner with all of you and your families tonight. Well, have a good day. Come, my love, we have a kingdom to inspect."

"As you wish, my beloved."

The royal couple quickly left and made it to the palace's gates. They couldn't go into the kingdom without protection. It was a stander protocol. It becomes the new stander that one guard be a Draco Being and the other be human. So everyone was treated equally.

They didn't have to wait long before their favorite guards to show up. Stormfly and Astrid. Also with them were Hookfang and Snotlout. Astrid didn't appear to like Snotlout even if things were better for the humans. But that was just how the rotation was working today.

"Hello, my friends. How are you today?" the king asked kindly.

"We are quite well, King Toothless. Everything is alright. Now shall we go forth and see how the kingdom is doing?" suggested Stormfly.

"Yes, we shall. Let us..."

"Wait! I just realized I forgot something back at the guardhouse! It's imperative. Stormfly, can you come with me to go get it?" Astrid exclaimed.

"I don't know what it is, but okay. Pardon us a few moments," as the Nadder and her human partner quickly jet out of sight.

Once they were out of earshot, Astrid got down to business. "Okay, Stormfly, did you and the rest of the guards get the items we requested for the King and Queen's anniversary party?"

"That's what you want to talk about now? My mother and the rest of the guilds are working overtime as we speak. To get what is needed to make this the best celebration. My mother Beauty is, of course, in charge of the cake."

"Just want to make sure everything is going alright."

"I can assure you the guards have passed the message to their family outside the palace, and the whole kingdom is working in secret to prepare. But we must deal with one thing at a time."

"I know, but this important to us. Ever since the humans and Draco Beings made peace, we want to show our appreciation and want to make this anniversary truly one to remember."

"I can assure you we will have it as planned. Now we must do our duties for now. And worry about party planning another time."

"Of course, oh, and this will make them happy," as she pulled out her ax. "Need some excuse to show we had to jet."

"Okay. Let's go."

The rest of the day played out rather well. For now, everyone was getting along and working to mend fences and make a better future. But there were still things troubling the royal couple.

Even after a successful day, they weren't happy. Of course, their second in command, Stardust and adviser Nightrainbow, wanted to know what was bothering them."

"It's this fragile peace we have. Seeing how far we've come only reminds us how far we still have to go. And after visiting human's village, we are reminded their still clans outside the kingdom walls." Queen Moon Shadow pointed out.

"Yes, if we wish to achieve true unity and peace, we must renew our bonds with the other clans. Both humans and Draco Being." King Toothless informed them.

"Sir, are you saying you wish to unite the Dragon Kingdom with the Hidden World colony somehow? After all that, we're all the clans who broke away from us 500 years ago went," Stardust inquired of her leader, who nodded.

"Yes, we must send them an invitation and help the lost clan rejoin us. We must also find the remaining humans and have them renew ties with their people as well as us."

"Well, finding the lost human clans will be a little harder. You know from Deadly Siren's mouth that evil monster Drago Bludvist didn't just put Draco Beings in his concentration camps.

He divides humans and Draco Beings alike. It might take a while to find all the remaining human tribes and send them invites as well as grant them safe passage to the kingdom." Nightrainbow pointed out sensibly.

"Well, you two, along with Azurewings, get to it then. If we are going to host a peace summit, it should be ready by the end of the month," King Toothless informed them.

"Very well, we shall do our best to fulfill your command."

"Good. We also need to inform Sister Pearl she must contact the Royal Holy Family. Surely with Prince Aaron and Princess Mims aiding us, things will be much more fruitful."

"But we should also find a way to get in touch with Crown Prince Hiccup and his siblings as well as Crown Princess Astrid. We wouldn't be where we are today with all of them." Queen Moon Shadow pointed out the truth.

"We will see that ourselves. Let's go forth and do our duty," the Night Fury king assured everyone.

And with that, a plan was born, and now it was just carrying it out.


	3. The Realm of the Eternal Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver Queen- Angelina Jolie- Maleficent
> 
> Aaron Morningstar- Paul Wesley- Aaron Corbett Fallen
> 
> Mims- Katherine Waterston- Tina Goldstein Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them
> 
> Morning Star- Sofia the First- Ariel Winters
> 
> White King- James Earl Jones
> 
> Windrider- Will Smith
> 
> Skyrian- Evan Rachel Wood- Anna and Elsa's mother
> 
> Skaga- Kristen Bell-Anna

Realm of the Eternal Sun

In the world of humans, they do not know what the hereafter looks like at all. No-one would comprehend that. Not until they ascended into whatever eternity they believed in, for there are countless afterlives for the world of man. It was both a mystery and the next great adventure for everyone. Several people looked forward to it more then others.

However, while the earthborn afterlife remains a mystery for all time, that doesn't mean others do. We can share with you what the Draco Being' "heaven." True, no Draco Being was conscious of its mysteries until they ascended as well. Although we are checking in on the Royal Holy Family, we can catch a glimpse of their domain. The Realm of the Eternal Sun.

The heavens in the Realm of the Eternal Sun have painted colors that belong to neither dawn nor dusk. Nor are they the names of colors one could name. The numerous seashores weren't of sand rather tiny laughing sapphires. The mountains were composed of pure amber; moreover, the streams, lakes, and sea of this realm weren't like any other water body. They are still and calm. They have colored a fantastical shade of green and held the sunlight rather then reflected it.

There are enormous creatures thought only to be fables and legends that dwelled in this land. Roaming free and blithely as they frolicked about in joyfulness. Then there was the kingdom itself! What a sight!

Bejeweled dragon palaces, extensive undersea gardens, fantastical fountains of air, not water. Attendants of the Royal Holy Family in the most extraordinary garments. Captivating handmaidens possessed butterfly wings while the handsome male menservants had dragonfly ones. They're loyal and dedicated to their responsibilities to the Holy Royal Family.

In the largest and most distinguished palace sat the most massive throne in history. There were three thrones on a raised dais. The largest was made purest gold and encrusted with diamonds, lined in soft snow-white fur. The second throne was established out of the most refined silver, beautified with moonstones, and cloaked in swan feathers. The final throne was of crystal. The draping was the most beautiful royal purple silk in any world.

At the moment, the throne room was unoccupied by anyone who wasn't there to clean it up. Several handmaidens were currently cleaning the throne room while another wing of the palace craftsman was occupied with making two additional thrones.

The artist was paid a visit by the person he was constructing the throne for at that moment. Her lengthy gingery locks were falling in waves down her back. A wreath of pinkish roses decorated her head while a simple locket was shimmering around her neck. Her gown was cyan with a light green sash and embellished with even more roses.

The craftsman swiftly bowed to the gorgeous young woman and said, "Greetings, Princess Mims. How are you today?" the man inquired courteously.

"Please, Windrider, don't address me as "Princess." the young woman requested respectfully to the young man in front of her, " I'm a humble being, and everyone should be treated fairly and equally. No one above anyone. Whether its in the Dragon Kingdom or this Realm."

The man named Windrider looked taken aback by her statement and voiced his confusion. "But Princess Mims, you are the wife of Prince Aaron Morningstar. You are the daughter-in-law of White King and Silver Queen. Furthermore, the mother of the next heir! You are royalty!"

"It's merely a meaningless title to me, Windrider," was her swift reply to answer his confusion. "It shouldn't matter who I'm married to or whoever my family is. I'm myself, and I rather you treat me as a friend then someone who thinks they are superior to all others," she finished speaking her thoughts aloud.

"Very well, Mims," he said with another bow. She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you. Now tell me, how are you doing today?" she asked curiously.

"I'm excellent, Mims, thank you for asking," appreciating she honestly cared how he was doing. Grinning widely, he inquired, "Do you want to see how your throne is coming along? Or the one for your daughter?" He was hoping she says yes. Mims was such a pleasant gentlewoman he desired her to know he'd worked with all his heart and soul on this critical commission for her.

"I would love to see your craftsmanship," she replied brightly, Though she also sounded anxious as she added, "Therefore, what have you done for my throne? Though I will be honest, I'm petrified to sit on it," as she played nervously with her dainty hands.

The fine-looking long-haired man quickly reassured the sovereign she had nothing to fret regarding that subject. He then slowly led her to where he'd been working on her throne. Mims was indeed impressed by what she saw. It was a handsome throne fashioned from linden wood. Off to the side was what to be the draping. Someone had been weaving a cloak made from downy feathers from a falcon.

"It's a beautiful throne, Windrider," as she ran her hand over it once. She admired it for a moment in a thoughtful manner. Then she looked back into Windrider's bright copper-colored eyes and informed him, " Though I still not sure, I'm worthy of this honor. I'm not sure I'm worthy of the title "Princess." She hung her head dejectedly at this thought.

Windrider looked at Mims flabbergasted. How could she doubt her worth? "My lady, I know you are human and thus different from all the others who dwell in this paradise. But I believe it's because you are human. You are worthy of being a princess," he asserted to her only to see she was the one confused now.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked in a bewildered tone of voice. He gave her a small but tendered smile before answering her question.

"My lovely Lady, there is so much more to being a princess then a lavish gown or a tiara," knowing she was only thinking of those silly things as most do. He quickly told her a truth that had escaped her for so long. "They're also more to it then just marrying into royalty. Being a true princess comes from the heart," as he touched her heart for a moment.

Mims looked down at his hand and then touched her own heart as the artist continued to tell her the attributes that made her not only worthy of being a princess but a true one at the same time.

"You've shown you already embodied numerous of the characteristics deserving of being a princess. You've proved to be dependable, trustworthy, compassionate, and charitable. You have a lot of insight and seek not to harm but only grant love and peace," he finished with his positive affirmations of why she was a true princess.

"You can see all that?" she asked in shock, to which he nodded.

"You stayed faithfully by Aaron's side during his exile. You showed him great kindness and were extremely generous. You have a lot of courage, and you were willing to lay down your life not once but twice to save him."

Fingering her locket, she nodded he was right about that. "I indeed love my husband with all my life, and I would happily give my life for him or anyone for it's the greatest and most selfless act one can do. Still, it's a bit odd in some respects that again, I'm merely a human, and he's a Bewilderbeast. After all, everyone knows that the Bewilderbeast is of holy blood, and well, I'm human," still speaking in uncertainty only for him to reiterate what he'd been saying this whole time.

"Yet you still changed and saved the world. You and the Haddocks helped reconcile a family that has been apart too long."

"True," she acknowledges his statement as accurate. It was indeed everything he had said so far. Yet, she couldn't escape these other thoughts she voiced aloud to him. "Still, if my in-laws had been more patient and understanding, then Aaron wouldn't have been exiled and made to live among mortals for a millennium."

"That's why we need someone like you, Princess Mims. To remind us all we are 'human" That it matters not if we are Draco Being or human. That we are flawed and how we can learn to better ourselves through our mistakes," Windrider emphasized her importance so she wouldn't doubt herself any longer.

"Hmm. I didn't consider that simply being human would help others think about their flaws and learn from them. Though I guess if I can help others remain humble, it's worth it," the human princess finally said in a confident voice, and her friend seems proud she realize this now.

"You are needed here more then you realize, Princess Mims. Though I suggest you go talk to your husband and his family if you have any further doubts," he suggested to her, and she was pleased about that suggestion.

"Yes, that I shall do," she nodded happily. Then I remembered something else. "Though I must also check on our daughter, I left her back in our wing in the palace to take a nap. She was so testy today. I better make sure she's alright first. Good day Windrider."

"Good day, Princess Mims."

The human princess glided through the various corridors until she reached the one that belongs to her family. Taking a deep breath, she opened the doorway to her daughter's bedroom.

There was no uncertainty that this bedroom was fit for royalty. She was much fascinated with what her in-laws had given to their granddaughter though she shouldn't be surprised that grandparents wanted to spoil their grandchild.

Her keen green eyes casually took in the room. Along the back wall was a series of sizable windowpanes that revealed a magnificent garden. The eye could see miles of cherry blossoms, lilacs, white roses, green roses, purple hyacinth, and forget-me-nots. There was also an awe-inspiring orchard, overflowed with the most extraordinary fruit trees. Trees, unlike the Dragon Kingdom or Earth. All of it smelled so luscious and delicious. It was paradisiacal in more then one way.

A delicate breeze swept through the room, keeping it at the perfect temperature. Songbirds were singing, and butterflies fluttered about. The warm, refreshing sunlight streamed in just perfectly.

There was a king-size bed with soft, white, cotton sheets with dark stained headboard. The mattress gave the idea one would feel as if they were dreaming on a cloud. There were a dark wood closet and an enormous full-length mirror across from the bed. Hardwood floors with fluffy light colored carpets with the walls painted sky blue.

She found herself smiling as she looked at her daughter, who was fast asleep. Although it had only been a year in the Dragon Kingdom following the circumstances that led to her and her daughter's resurrection, time passed differently here. It would seem time passing separately in all realms of existence was a solid fact. Given how much time had passed between the Haddocks' first visit to the Dragon Kingdom and the second. The Realm of the Eternal Sun wasn't any different. A year ago, in the Dragon Kingdom's time, Morning Star had been a newborn. What was a year in the Dragon Kingdom had been six years here. Morning Star was now a vivacious, bubbly, and curious young child.

Mims gazed fondly at her daughter, seeing her as a perfect mix of her parents. Morning Star much resembles her with her face and body type being the same, but she had inherited her father's startling azure eyes, the silver markings around them, and his star-shaped birthmark on his forehead. Her locks had been a mixing of her ginger with the tips silver.

"My beloved Morning Star, you are my treasure and my life. I only hope I can keep you on the path of light and love. And that one day, you'll truly be the miracle that is needed," as she bent over to kiss her sleeping daughter's brow.

"Now sleep, my little star. I'll be back to check on you again in an hour. Right now, I need to find your father and have a chat with him."

She found her husband in the gardens. She again was elegant as she approached her husband, who was admiring the roses- the various shades, moreover numerous meanings to each one. He seemed to be admiring the hybrid ones. She knew why because he'd cultivated them himself. Therefore it was only natural he is admiring his hard work as it blossomed.

"Aaron? Can we please speak?" she called out to her love. Whirling around, she saw her husband. Aaron much resembled his mother in terms of who took after in looks. However, his hair was long and snow-white with a single braid of silver down the middle. And while neither of them knew it, he was dressed exactly like Fiore from Sailor Moon Promise of the Rose.

"Yes, Mims, what's the matter?" he gazed his azure blue eyes into her bright green ones.

"Nothing is truly the matter per se," she played with her ginger hair. Then she decided to be honest with her husband. "It's more that I'm still attempting to adapt to life here in the Realm of the Eternal Sun — trying to figure out where I fit into this family. What I'm supposed to do as a princess," she confessed to him.

"You have been trying to find yourself for the last six years. But why are you so uncertain of your role here?" he was puzzled why she was still having trouble answering this after all this time.

"Well, it's trying to understand this world and what your family duties are," pausing for a moment, she carried on. "You are called The Royal Holy Family. But it's still at times confusing as to what you are to do in those duties."

He walked closer and caressed her cheek before kissing her. Smiling, he replied, "Our main duties or at least my parents are, of course, being the source of hope and faith to those who dwell in the Dragon Kingdom."

"I know your mother has the power of creation. With a wave of her hand, she creates the sea and land. Lovely flowers to grow and painted the skies into existence," Mims spoke of her mother-in-law's beautiful gift.

"Yes, she did that," Aaron nodded before smiling whimsically. "My father spoke into being the souls of the people and brought forth all manner of creatures. And working in harmony, they bestowed several other miracles to their mortal children." Everyone knew this story, yet it was, of course, more personal to those who belong to the actual family.

"And yet again, what am I to do?" she looked like she wanted to cry. Looking at her love, she spoke in sobs. "Your parents are the creators and protectors of the Dragon Kingdom. It is them the Draco Beings put their faith into and helps them get through their lives," she couldn't stop the flow of tears. Tears were stemming from the fact despite the praise of others, she still felt she wasn't worthy enough as herself.

Aaron hugged the woman who gave his heart a reason to beat. Slowly he rocked her till her tears subsided, and he whispered to her gently as he stroked her hair. "We all play a part, Mims. I'm supposed to be a source of hope as well," he paused at that. She knew why. He is banished and erased from existence. All because no one realized he was mentally ill. Both of them struggled to come to terms with the circumstances of long ago.

He then held his head high and said with pride. "But what is in the past is in the past. Now I can fulfill my purpose and duties. I'm to help teach the virtues and moral values to those who dwell in the Dragon Kingdom. I'm also supposed to aid the souls who come here once their mortal lives end. It's a great honor, and I'm more then happy to carry it out."

Mims had finished crying but asked him one more time. "Aaron, please answer me. What is my purpose? What am I to do? A mere human who is married to a divine Draco Being?"

He answered her in a secure, clear voice that showed he did not doubt her purpose. "Your actions and deeds further remind the people of those ideals moreover values. You've helped everyone keep their faith. You symbolize the unity of Draco Beings and Humans. My beautiful, wonderful Mims. Everything you do and say helps encourage reconciliation, passion, and harmony. You are friendship and love. We couldn't get through to all souls down below without one of them among us to be the bridge. Your mercy and tenderness are needed here to make this place home. Trust me, my beloved, this Realm only become more fortunate since you arrived here."

She sighed before smiling. "It's delightful to know so many think so highly of me. Moreover, even though I do have extreme doubts at times. I can feel all the souls here love me. So even in times of doubt, I have got a purpose as to being here. Still, I can't help but feel at the same time I don't belong."

"Trust me, as long as there love in my body. You'll always belong by my side. Are you anxious about living up to expectations, or is something else scaring you?" he was curious to know what was on her mind.

"I can't shake the feeling something bad is coming that our happiness to steal it from us," was her swift reply, which only made him feel concerned for a moment as he listens to her. "We waited so long to be together and raise our daughter. I fear so much that something is coming to take it away."

"I'm sure your fears are unfounded. Now my mother has requested you join her for afternoon tea. She's expecting you. I must join my father in the library. I'm way behind in my education."

"How is that possible? You were twenty-one when they banished you. Were you not schooled in your childhood?" She was genuinely dumbfounded by him, saying he wasn't educated properly.

"Yes, but there is much that wasn't covered. Things have changed, that I need to relearn what I've forgotten or what is new. I'll see you tonight for dinner in our chambers."

"Alright, make sure you check on Morning Star. She was still napping when I checked on her a moment ago. Still, she should wake in another hour. You are going to have to entertain her when she wakes up."

"Of course. Have a good time with my mother."

"I will. See you later, Aaron," as they kissed, and she headed to the pavilion that was Silver Queen's private place. When she arrived, she saw Silver Queen's handmaiden, Skyrian, was getting the tea party-ready.

Skyrian was the most beautiful of all the handmaidens in the palace. Her hair was long and black as ink, and her eyes the color of midnight blue. Her wings looked like a swallowtail's. She wore a short dress of peacock blue accented with emeralds.

"How is the tea, my lady?" she asked as she finished setting the table. "It smells delicious, Sky. Thank you. I'll call you if I need you for anything else," the ravishing queen said as she politely dismissed her handmaiden.

"Understood, my lady." she turned to flutter away when she saw Mims approaching. "Greetings, Princess Mims. Everything is ready for your tea with, milady. Call me if you two need anything."

"I'll be sure to do that, Sky. Thank you."

"It is nothing," as she curtsy and fluttered away. "Silver Queen?" Mims called out, and her mother-in-law looked up and smiled, "Mims, how many times have I asked you not to address me so formally? I've permitted you to call me by my real name. Mary," as she helped her dear daughter-in-law sit. Looking at her with great affection, she added. "We are family, and I rather not have my family address me by my royal name. You know Joseph feels the same. When it's just our family, you can call us by our real names."

"It's taking getting used to, Mary," Mims acknowledged. It had shocked her when she learned her in-law's real names, and ever since then, she had struggled to call them by them. "Everyone knows you both a White King and Silver Queen. Hard to imagine that those are merely your titles and not your names."

"It was common practice eons ago that those of royal blood would have two names. Their personal name only is known to family and close friends. Then their name that all knew, their royal title," Mary explained as she poured the ginseng tea. "In some ways, it was for protection. As people also know the power of names and their own unique magic. My son is the first to use both his personal name and royal name together."

"So Morningstar is his royal name?"

"Yes, but you both chose to name your daughter after his royal name. I know it's ridiculous and outdated, but I've frequently hoped you, at least out of tradition, give Morning Star a royal name."

"I'll discuss the matter with Aaron tonight over supper. For now, Morning Star is simply who she is. Though do you wish I had a royal name as well?"

"It's one thing I desired to discuss with you about today. I wanted to ask you if you were fond of any of these names for a royal name."

Sipping her tea, she wiped her lips and looked at her mother-in-law curiously. "Okay, what would you like to suggest as my royal name?"

"I was considering names such as Dawn-star or Crystal Rose. Is either of those appealing to you?"

"Well, I think Dawn-star would make a much better name for Morning Star, but Crystal Rose does have a nice ring to it. Again I'll talk it over with Aaron, Mary. So do you have any advice to help me now?"

"I know you've been struggling these past six years with finding your place and thinking you don't belong. I want to make it crystal clear you do belong here, Mims. You saved my son when we unjustly exiled him. You have a heart of gold and a beautiful soul. I couldn't ask for a better daughter-in-law. Therefore please stop questioning your place here."

"It's just sometimes overwhelming, Mary. Again I'm the only human in the family, and I wasn't born with outstanding capabilities."

"The human heart is one of the most powerful things ever created. Just being yourself again makes this a more delightful place. Furthermore, your examples are significant to our mortal children."

"I hope I can live up to that. I want to set a good example and do all that I can."

"You will do great things, Mims. I only wish you'd been around before the dark times."

"Are you speaking of the events known as the Holy Wars?"

"Yes, a particularly dark time for my husband and me. We were only twenty-one at the time. The Dragon Kingdom hadn't even been fully established. Our book had yet to be written, nor had Aaron been born. It was extremely dark times."

"Is there something that made it so dark?"

"One day, you and Aaron shall know all the secrets that have remained hidden. I only know this. Every family has secrets, and while you can choose the people you call family, it's also true you cannot change whose blood you share."

Mims thought about that a moment and asked carefully, "Are there more members to this family then either Aaron or I am aware of?"

"I will give you, for now, the simple answer of yes. However, I won't elaborate at the moment on the heartbreaking and horrifying tale just yet. I desire to focus on the here and now. I want to make up lost time with my son, his wife, and my grandchild."

"But you promise to tell us the whole story someday?"

"When Morning Star is a little older, then yes. I rather not traumatize my grandchild with the burden and horrors that are within our family tree."

"Understood, Mary. So I was hoping we could have a sort of music night in a few days. There was recently a burial in the Dragon Kingdom. I was hoping for the new soul among us because they're passionate about the arts. We could celebrate them."

"Hmm, it would be nice to perform a musical. It's been at least twenty years since we last performed a musical. I will speak to my husband and arrange it."

"Sounds wonderful. Do you have a musical in mind?"

"The one I have in mind is called Dragon Slippers. It's about the friendship between a human girl and the King of the Dragon Kingdom. There is a mystery, friendship, love, and sacrifice in it. It's one of my personal favorites."

"Well, I'd love to see it then."

The rest of the tea party went very well, as did Aaron catching up on his studies. So far, everything seemed alright. It was later that evening that Mims' handmaiden Skaga approached her. Skaga was Sky's little sister though they looked nothing alike. Skaga suffered from being an Albion. Meaning everything about her was as white as you could get. Still, she didn't let this bother her at all.

"How was your day, my lady?" she asked her as she started to help Mims out of her day apparel.

"Skaga, I told you to call me Mims. I don't want you to think I'm above you. You are my friend, and thus you may address me as such."

"Sorry, Mims, I was wondering how tea went today?"

"Tea was fine. I'm gradually starting to gain a bit more confidence. Plus, I'm excited to have dinner with my husband tonight. It should be extremely romantic. We had originally planned to dine in our chambers, but he came up with a better idea to dine next to water gardens."

"The water gardens are magnificent, Mims. All the Realm gardens are gorgeous, but the best water garden is the one with was light and water mix. Not only is it the most artistically done, but at night? It's especially appealing because it's a mix of water and light."

"Yes, and it's only made more enchanting by the luminous fish and butterflies that are attracted to the moon blossoms. Also, I know Aaron has trained the birds kept in the aviary to serenade us tonight."

"He did enjoy doing that as a small child. The Prince always had a way with nature. There wasn't an animal he couldn't charm, and he was very gifted when it came to tending the gardens. It was one of the few pleasures he had during his difficult childhood. I"m so glad that the Haddocks were able to find out what was wrong with the prince finally."

"If people had been more open-minded and a little more observant, then they would've realized eons ago that my husband needed help for the problems in his mind. He's not insane or a troublemaker. I'm forever thankful for Hiccup, Boden, and Una, giving us all the information on mental illness so my husband can finally manage his problems correctly."

"Yes, if we had had that knowledge when Aaron was growing up, I'm sure he wouldn't have been exiled, and we could have avoided all the problems that followed."

"Well, no need to dwell on the past. So what should I wear to dinner?"

"I got this from the east wing closet. I think you'll find it to your liking," as she opened a garment bag and revealed a stunning dress. It was the exact silver of Silver Queen's hair laden with diamonds and pinkish jewels. It was backless, but there was a shimming transparent train glittering with rare pearls.

"I wonder where you all come up with these extravagant outfits. I'll need help getting into this."

"This is why I'm here. Also, please wear this tonight," as she opened a polished box, and inside was a silver garland of roses with matching earrings.

"Thank you. Now let's hurry!"

Mims truly felt like a real princess when she met her husband in the gardens. He was busy with their daughter. Tonight their daughter was dressed in an ocean blue satin dress decorated with beads of gold. Her long hair was in two neat braids, and she wore a tiara that matched her mother's only; it was gold, not silver.

"Mommy! You are so pretty!"

Laughing, she kissed her daughter's forehead and smiled, "You look beautiful yourself. So what did Daddy do with you today?"

"He read to me some fairy tales and then took me to the aviary. He then helped me learn to teach the birds to sing!"

"Well, that sounds like a wonderful way to spend the afternoon. So shall we dine and then talk about what your grandmother and I talked about this afternoon?"

"We should, though. I hope it's nothing too boring."

"No, it's not boring."

Soon, dinner was served, and the family enjoyed their meal. Nothing was going on in their Realm to suggest something was amiss. But for every happy moment, there would be a moment of equal pain and suffering.

Before too long, this happy moment would be shattered, and it was still a question that needed an answer. Would peace and love survive the darkness on the near horizon? Only time would tell.


	4. A tale of two brothers

A Tale of Two Brothers

Twelve thousand years ago, the Realm of the Eternal Sun was created by the magic of the First Fire. The First Fire was what the event was called when the sun first bathed the universe with its warm and golden light and embrace. And from the First Fire, all life came into being.

The first children born into existence were the Bewilderbeast Adam and his wife Eve. They would later be known as King Star and Queen Twilight, respectfully. From them would descend the direct line of the Royal Holy family. All kings would be known as the strength to deal with peril, while the queens would be the ones to lead in spiritual matters.

Their home, The Realm of the Eternal Sun, rapidly thrived under their reign. It was said Adam's wisdom was only equal to the love of his people. It was also told if Adam was the sun, his wife Eve was the heavens he resided in. They were each other strength, and their love was as strong and unbreakable as the endless heavens themselves.

Adam and Eve had been blessed to have two sons named Joseph and Haman. The brothers were only two years apart in age but were thick as thieves when they were children. It seemed the family was destined for great things for themselves and all to come in the future.

But as the brothers grew older, things begin to change. While Joseph was insightful, merciful, and a righteous soul, his younger brother Haman was narcissistic, lazy, and indifferent.

It was not uncommon for Haman to break the rules for the sake of 'fun". By the time Haman was twelve, he had gotten into the habit of pummeling others when he didn't get his way. He would also steal from them and keep their most precious things like trophies. He had no qualms about lying to his parents about his disrespectful behavior and seemed to start fights simply because he enjoyed them.

King Adam and Queen Eve tried to be good parents. They didn't spoil or favor either of their sons. They were firm but compassionate and did their best to make sure there was excellent communication. They did their best to teach their children ethical, moral values, along with the value of hard work.

They would let their children fall but also allow them to learn to pick themselves up again. Everything they did was in the hopes they would raise their children to be respectful, honorable, and hard-working people.

But no matter what they did or how good parents they were, their youngest believed with all his soul that his parents favored his older brother and were grossly unfair to him. That they should do what he wanted when he wanted it. That because he was a prince, he didn't need to work for anything. It should be handed to him on a silver platter.

Haman never liked or understood those excellent parents don't reward you for bad behavior. Or in life, things are only worth something if you put forth the hard work and effort to achieve them.

That no one, no matter their station in life, is exempt from being punished and disciplined for their misdeeds. That there are always consequences to your actions. That it's a parents' job to set rules and limits to avoid becoming a selfish, lazy immoral brat hopefully.

Sadly, Haman never understood any of these concepts and ideas. He would always view himself as the most important person ever, and that power is what made someone strong that he was above showing common courtesy and that other's feelings matter.

Given these warning signs, the family should've been prepared for what happened that tragic day. However, they didn't realize that pure evil lived among them, and they pay a high price for it.

On the eve of Joseph's twenty-first birthday, his brother enacted his evil plot. At three in the morning, the first murder in the Realm of the Eternal Sun was committed.

Haman snuck into his parent's room, and the term bloodbath didn't even begin to cover what happened in their bedroom. No-one was quite sure what drove Prince Haman to commit the murders, but it was overkill.

Each of his parents had over seventy stab wounds, some even postmortem. But he didn't just stab them. He also beat them at the same time to the point their faces were no longer recognizable. But even that wasn't the most gruesome part of murdering his parents.

No, the worse thing he did only amount to one word. Ghoulish. He skinned their bodies before he ate his own parent's flesh and drank their blood. This unspeakable crime was done in just two hours.

Then Haman had gone to kill his brother, but Joseph's bride Mary had been awoken by the murders. She alerted her husband to be. So though they couldn't save the King and Queen, they managed to protect themselves and everyone else.

In honor of their parents' memory, Joseph didn't take his brother's life. He wouldn't do an eye for an eye. Instead, he banished his brother to live for the rest of his time in the Pit of Black Flames.

The Pit of Black Flames was the polar opposite of the Realm of the Eternal Sun, and only the evilest beings called that location home. But no one had any idea that this one crime and an act of mercy would come back to bite them in the ass.

If they only knew...


	5. Pit of Black Flame

Pit of Black Flames

In every religion, there is the concept of the "Good" place where your soul ends up, and then there is the "Bad" place where your soul will end up. It was a universal concept of morals, values, virtues, and sins. That despite the many different names and rules, everyone was, in a nutshell, talking about the same thing.

Draco Beings were not different when it came to their faith. We've already had the privilege of seeing their "Heaven" and the Holy Family. Now it was time to descend into a world of immoral sins where hate and vengeance rules and darkness were the way of the demons who called this land home.

The Pit of Black Flames was no more charming or beautiful then Hell or Helheim were for humans or those of the Nine Realms. While some may consider you could maybe find a lot worse places to spend your afterlife, it was clear no Draco Being who was pure of heart, would want to spend eternity here.

To even enter the Pit of Black Flames first, you had to cross the Bridge of Helplessness, which is the opposite of the Bridge of Serenity, which souls cross to get into the Realm of the Eternal Sun.

The Bridge of Helplessness couldn't exist anywhere else. There were no ropes or poles to support it, and there seems to be no end in sight. It was also impossible to see what was below it. You could hear the sound of a raging river but not see it. The river was The River of Hopelessness, and any unfortunate soul who fell in came out a demon.

When you finally reached the end of the Bridge, there was still a long way to go. The Pit of Black Flames wasn't as much a pit as it was a crazy labyrinth that took up many levels. A hundred levels, to be exact.

Each level had its own danger, along with some elements of torture. For example level, twenty-one was the level for those who had committed murder. The agony for them was they had to climb every day the Mountain of Knives. It was an impossibly tall mountain made out of every blade that ever shed blood.

The dammed souls had to climb it every day with bare hands and feet. So every day became a bloody mess, and then when night fell, their wounds would magically heal. But then they have to do it all over again the next day.

Another level closer to the top level was called the Cauldron. It was a pool of living lava, and you spent your day there with a fire demon who you spent all day trying not to let kill you. And then whoop-d-doo you did that again the next morning after having already been burn to cinders the day before.

Finally, there was the Village of the Damn on the ninety-ninth level. Everything here was giant-sized and in the colors of red, yellow, and orange. If you were dumb enough to touch the plants, you get burned. If you thought it was a good idea to go out in the rain, think again. All the rain in the Pit of Black Flames was acid.

Even in the cruelty of the world on level ninety-nine, it was considered an honor because only the King and Queen of the Pit of Black Flames let those they favored lived there. Ones they deemed of worth or lucky got to live there, so as much as it was hell, there were a lot worse places to call home in this Pit.

But where the Unholy Royal Family called home was nearly impossible to get to without their permission. For one thing, their palace was carved out of blood-red stones. And it sat in the middle of the most deadly desert that had ever existed. Though the Unholy Royal Family was very different from the Holy Royal Family. While the Bewilderbeast in the Realm of the Eternal Sun the kingship was passed firstborn to firstborn, that wasn't the case with the Unholy Family.

To determine who would-be leaders of their realm, they held a contest every ten millennia. A week-long competition that was worse then even what happened in that famous movie/book series The Hunger Games.

Sure, there were some elements similar to The Hunger Games. But in addition to that, you had to survive countless tortures. Several deadly races. Then navigate your way through the Shroud of Shadows, where all nightmares were conceived. If you got through that, you had to not lose yourself in the Eternal Fogs Valley, where you could quickly lose yourself forever.

This week-long challenge also was not just about scoring points or surviving. You had to be able to ascend from level one to level hundred every day before the moon vanished and the sun rose. And because time passed differently here, that was no easy task.

But the final test which would genuinely determine who was fit to lead was the Chamber of Mirrors. The Mirrors held the magic of truth and lies. The chamber itself could make one commit suicide if you couldn't find the mirror that held your 'true reflection."

Only those who found their accurate reflections were allowed to ascend to the throne. If more of each sex made it this far, then determining who finally got the throne, they have a 'surprise challenge.' One no-one had foreknowledge of. And it was this unforeseen test that would determine which were worthy of being the King and Queen.

So when Prince Haman was sent here, he, of course, was at the bottom of the food chain. But with his cunning mind and charisma, he quickly ascended through the Pits ranks. During his time here became friendly with another banished soul. Her name was Delilah. Delilah was everything her Biblical counterpart had been. She even had an evil beauty to her-long flowing blood-red hair and her four dark purple eyes that somehow worked with her ash-colored skin.

They made a pact early on that come hell or high water. The two of them would become the rulers of the Pit of Black Flames. So they trained hard every day, and when the Contest was held, it was a piece of cake for them to win.

When it came time for their coronation, they were ready to face the last challenge before becoming the king and queen. They had to truly forsake both their past and whatever bit of humanity they had left. A special tea was brewed from the Flower of Death. Once you drank it, you would lose all the good memories of your previous life. Only memories you could hold onto where those of pure evil. Once the good memories were purged, whatever was considered 'good' would be purged. Then you completed your metamorphosis into the Rulers of the Dark Kingdom. The Pit of Black Flames.

It wasn't even given a second thought to Haman and Delilah to drink the brew and be transformed. The result has them looking like the possessed Fiore from Promise of the Rose for Haman while Delilah took on Xenia Flower's appearance from the same movie, with legs, of course. Their new royal names were Dark King and Queen Red Death. But that was only the beginning of their terrible reign and plans.


	6. Light is not good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p>Lady Light Fury-Emily Neves- Kande Tachibana- Angel Beats
> 
> Dark King -David Bowie- Jareth- Labyrinth
> 
> Red Death- Jennifer Connelly- Sarah- Labyrinth

Light Is Not Good

In the Pit of Black Flames, where the evil Dark King and his wife Red Death dwelled, trouble was brewing. They'd been plotting for eons how to get their revenge. Both on the Dragon Kingdom and the Godlike Bewilderbeast in the Realm of the Eternal Sun. After all, there was more a sufficient amount of unfinished business for both of them.

Dark King was mainly still yearning to finish off his last remaining family member. Oh, how he dreamed of severing his older brother's jugular vein and watching the blood spill out of him. How he long to hear his brother's dying gasp.

Queen Red Death long to see their flag fly against a blood-red sky. Fire, ash, and brimstone all around as a symphony of death made its joyful sound among the mournful cries. That was her lullaby.

For over a millennium, the two had plotted their dreams of revenge and conquest. Their desires and ambitions only grew when the Blue Spiritwing Cassandra defected from the heavens above to serve them. Her sorcery and ability of prognostication would sure as shooting be their key to victory.

In the end, the day came that the perfect weapon came into existence, a fatal threat to both the Dragon Kingdom and the Realm of the Eternal Sun. It was even lethal to those from that strange world called Earth.

What was this deadly weapon? Why it was the Devil's daughter! They named her Liry.

Liry's name was derived from the rare and legendary Light Furies who no one had seen since the last Holy War.

It was said the Draco Being's adaptation of the Holy Scripture that all the Light Furies had been used as sacrifices to appease the demons of the Pit of Black Flames. Light Furies were supposed to be the incarnation of beauty, purity, and love.

Yes, Liry could pass as a Light Fury. Given she had the rare talent of possessing two forms. This form she called "Lady Light Fury" very much resembled Queen Serenity from Sailor Moon, though odango buns were that of Chibiusa.

However, this was just a facade she'd crafted for diabolical reasons. Liry's true form was called "Lady Scarlet Fury." who was a dead ringer for Chibiusa's evil form Black Lady, though Liry had ash-colored skin, four dark purple eyes, and fangs. But otherwise, she was indistinguishable from the two Moon Family royals.

Liry spent her entire life dedicated to their plans of revenge. By the time she reached maturity, she was a real succubus. Given that in earth terms, that what she would be. Just like a succubus of Earth, Liry was beautiful, seductive, cunning, intelligent. She was a master manipulator and a pathological liar. Her sole goal in life came down to one thing and one thing only. She was to seduce King Toothless and have a child with him.

A child born to a demon and a Draco Being was called a Nightlight. Depending on which Draco Being would determine the infinite powers of the child. The idea of a Night Fury being one to father a Nightlight was unthinkable. Because the Night Furies were the royal family and had powers, no other Draco Being had any child of theirs was naturally mighty A half Night Fury and have demon child? It was beyond the nightmares of many.

But that's what they wanted. A child they could twist and model into their ideal weapon. One who could divide the Royal Night Fury family and cause chaos in the Dragon Kingdom. One who could challenge and conquer the Realm of the Eternal Sun. One even powerful enough to capture the mysterious world called Earth.

Liry stood before her parents. They're sitting in their thrones crafted from black crystals and rose thorns. All of them had malice in their eyes. "I will not fail you, Mother, Father. I shall fulfill the role of my birth. One way or another, the other kingdoms shall fall before our feet. All the power of the universe will be ours, and evil shall reign forever!" she swore.

Then changing from Lady Scarlet Fury into Lady Light Fury, she left to fulfill her dark destiny.


	7. The Life and Times of Dragon City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haddock Family
> 
> Una Haddock: Tara Strong- Melody's voice from LM2
> 
> Boden Haddock: Jay Baruchel- Same as his big brother Hiccup

The Life and Times of Dragon City

"They slowly unlocked the doorway to the house. It was eerily silent, which was unusual, strange considering they distinguished they'd just caught someone singing in his home. Lighting a candle, Hiccup began to look around the house for a clue gradually. He called out for his mother and sister though there was no reply from either.

He was starting up the stairs with Toothless. Someone waved their hand in front of Toothless, and he was incapacitated. Then noiselessly dragged outside the house. Once outside, someone secured the front door.

Hiccup, ignorant his best friend was no longer behind him, was looking around the second floor. He checked out Una's room first and was startled to discover she wasn't in it! It looked like some of her property wasn't there. What was going on?

He then heard a creak come from his room, so he went to investigate. Once inside the room, his candle was snuffed out, and the place went pitch black. He also heard the door being locked, both on the inside and outside. No escape at all. He was trapped.

He was beginning to panic some and then heard a candle being lit behind him. Consequently, he turned little by little around and screamed when he saw who was holding it. Because not only was Astrid holding the candle in one hand, she was holding her sharpened battle-ax in the other. She looked a lot like a demon at that moment, and Hiccup was in fear of his life.

"Um, Astrid, are you okay? You're not possessed, are you?" he asked in horror as his heart was threatening to come out of his chest as he was backing up towards his bed as she advanced at him.

He was right up against the bed when she raised the ax over her head, and he screamed, "Astrid, don't kill me! I beg you, please don't kill me! Even if a demon has possession of you now, please don't kill me!"

"I'm not gonna kill you, Hiccup, unless you make the wrong choice, that is," she giggled wildly, and he chanced a look at her.

"Huh?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, you have two choices right now, so you better make the right one. It's either the bed or your head. Therefore take your pick, what's it going to be?" she challenged him as she got right up in his face.

He was in such a panic and so freaked out he fell over the end of the bed frame and onto the bed, and that turned out to be the right answer. Astrid tossed the ax into the corner, discarded her shoulder pads, and laid the candle on the nightstand. They're finally giving into true passion and desire with each other."

All of a sudden, the sound of an alarm clock went off, and eighteen-year-old Hiccup Haddock woke up with a start and tumbled out of his bed. He let out a small cry of agony as he'd landed on his stump. He took his prosthetic off at nighttime as his limb needed time to breathe. Swift to his side was his dog, Toothless. They're best friends for life or, in this case, two lifetimes.

Everyone who existed in Dragon City had been reincarnated from Vikings and Dragons' time. In their first lifetime, the five tribes (Berk, Outcast, Berserk, Moralien, and Shardas) had entered into the Dragon Harmony Alliance. The DHA had significantly profited the five tribes.

The Dragon Riders, Soul Riders, and the two Berserk working together resulted in conceiving a haven for humans and dragons alike. Likewise, Hiccup, his little brother Boden and their little sister Una had set in motion a phenomenon known to all in the Nine Realms as The Age of Transformation and Enlightenment.

Because of their strong bond, powers, and actions, all life in the Nine Realms improved dramatically. Immensely complex individuals increasingly realized enlightenment. The result of finding wisdom triggered them to transform themselves into better people. Over time they'd ceased behaving like their mythological counterparts.

However, this peaceful and flourishing era wasn't to last. The Trickster Loki had a vendetta against the Haddock siblings for bringing about this Age. He had been super pissed they'd influenced his daughter Hel to their mindsets. Hel had been persuaded by the siblings she had decided to give up her status as a goddess. Much to her father's dismay, she chose to become human to marry her true love Dagur.

The results were after the Next Generation Riders had brought peace to the Nine Realms, Loki had left behind a deadly surprise. In his version of Ragnarok, he tried to kill everyone in the Barbaric Archipelago. While their previous home and lives had ceased, they'd fled with their lives. They'd traveled till they came to a new world to live in. The Gods had then converted their dragons to various dogs' breeds and promised one day they'd all be reborn.

From there, Dragon City had been born and was thriving over a millennium later. The Gods, Valkyries, and their other allies from the past lived in as undercover protectors for the reincarnated souls eventually, though the day had come when Loki tried to finish what he started.

In a spectacular duel, Haddock's family Guardian Valkyrie Kara had slain Loki but not without a high cost to all those she loved. The city had taken a long time to rebuild, and it was even longer before Hiccup could accept he'd lost his left leg.

Except that had been approximately three years ago, and everything was working out just fine. The people had their memories of their first lives returned to them. Hiccup and his siblings had been relearning how to use their unique gifts.

As Hiccup was comforted by Toothless, whose dog form looked like a husky, he heard his mother Valka call through his bedroom door. "Hiccup? Sweetheart, are you okay? I heard you scream."

"I'm fine, Mom. I just accidentally fell out of bed and onto my bad leg. I'll be fine."

"Okay, if you are sure."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, please hurry up and get your siblings ready for the day. We have to go get party supplies for yours and Boden's graduation parties in two weeks."

"Don't worry, Mom, I'll have everyone ready for going to get supplies."

"Alright. See you three down for breakfast in twenty!" as he heard his mother's footsteps retreat. Turning to face Toothless, he gave him a look. "You know, buddy, I would be looking forward to graduating more if I didn't have erotic dreams every other night about Astrid and me.

I don't want to act on them as soon as we are out of high school. I will instead be older and wiser before we tried that. Nevertheless, they are getting more intense and vivid," sighing, "Do you think these are regular dreams or have to do with our past lives? What do you think, bud?"

All Toothless did was lick his face happily. "Ugh, you are no help on this, bud!" Groaning, he gradually got up and attached his new prosthetic. They'd to get him a new one a few months ago, seeing how he was much more significant now then he was three years ago.

He then got dressed, wearing a bright red shirt with a Night Fury dragon on it with black denim jeans with a matching jacket. Once he deemed himself acceptable, he went to check on his little brother and sister.

He found Boden in the bathroom trying to get knots out of his long auburn hair. Chuckling, he walked in. "Did we run out of the shampoo that makes your hair soft and silky, bro?"

"Hiccup! Ugh! Yeah, our normal two-in-one shampoo and conditioner ran out the other night, and Mom hasn't had time to get more. Ugh, I hate what this does to my hair when we don't have it."

"Well, give me the brush, and I'll do my best to get the knots out without causing you to cry too much."

"Okay. Please don't make it worse."

"Little Brother, have I ever made you look bad?"

"No, but I don't want my hair to be messed up. You know how well I take care of it."

"I know part of the reason you wear your hair long is so we don't look like twins given we look exactly alike other then our hair and clothes."

"Yeah, and it took thirteen years to get it this long!"

"And it will look perfect when I'm done. Please trust me."

"I do, bro." as Hiccup started to brush his brother's hair, and they talked about how they were looking forward to graduation. It was a big step in their journey of growing up and becoming the people they were meant to be. It was sad little Una wasn't graduating herself. But she was only eight.

"So, Hiccup, you sure Una not mad that we are the ones getting the party, and she's not?"

"Your empath, brother. I'm the one who can do magic with memories, find people when they are in danger, and has a healing touch. You're the one who can feel other people's emotions, speak to departed souls, mimic injuries, and do astral projection."

"Ha, Ha, you know very well I'm a Dragon Empath. My talents are with our dragons, now dogs. Una the one who the bridge between worlds."

"I know, I know. It's still not easy for her seeing past and future events, speaking to the souls of the dead, able to sense danger, or read an object history."

"Well, we were blessed in our first life to have these powers for a reason. And it was to help us fulfill our destiny."

"That hasn't changed now that we live in the 21st century. Okay, I'm done. How I do?"

"It looks perfect. Can you see what's keeping our little sister?"

"Will do, little brother. You go help Mom finish breakfast."

"Okay." as he took off to head to the kitchen with his dragon/dog Stardust following him.

Smiling, Hiccup went to see what was keeping his little sister. He quickly found the problem was prevalent. His beautiful little sister, who looked like a blond version of their mom except for the last four inches of her hair being lilac, was having trouble deciding what to wear.

"BBBFF! Help me! I can't figure out what to wear at all!" she whined as she held up three outfits. One was a plum-colored blouse with a matching plum and pink skirt. The other was a stylish baby blue dress, and the last outfit was a light-green V-neck shirt with blue jeans.

"I go with the plum. Do you want me to pick your accessory to go with it?"

"Could you find my favorite rhinestone headband and get my cubic zirconium studs out of my jewelry box?"

"Will do sis. Though you look perfect in whatever you wear. You shouldn't fret so much."

"If I'm gonna be as beautiful as Mommy one day, I need to make sure I look perfect!" she shot back. Una always loved the fact their father Stoick always said that his wife and daughter were the most beautiful women in all the Nine Realms.

"You'll be fine. You just get dressed and find Nightrainbow's leash. We've to take all the dogs for their morning walk after breakfast. Considering we have about sixteen dogs that a lot to walk."

"You know part of the reason we walk our dogs is to bond as a family and get exercise, right?"

"I know. I know," as he got her accessory from her dresser. He then helped her finish getting ready to meet the rest of their family downstairs for breakfast. The kitchen was pretty busy.

There was Toothless and Moon Shadow with their ten children. Stardust, Nightrainbow, and their parents' dogs Soulwings and Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper, Stardust, and Nightrainbow's mates and children lived with nearby neighbors; otherwise, they would be even more overwhelmed with dogs. They're lucky that some of their godmother Kara's sisters had agreed to care for them. Kara and her three sisters next door were Toothless and Moon Shadow's siblings and their children. While their parents were owned by Odin and Frigga, who ran the Dragon City Dog Farm in this century, the dragons/dogs were born and raised.

Valka just finished making blueberry pancakes when Hiccup walked into the kitchen. Given they're now living in the 21st century and had YouTube tutorial videos, Valka's cooking was much better then it had been during their days as Vikings.

"That smells heavenly, Mom. So does this mean the Moralien District crops are doing well? Seeing how you are using fresh blueberries."

"Ask your father about that, son. Also, remember to wash your hands before you sit down to eat."

"Will do, Mom," as he turned out to go wash his hands, he smacked straight into his father Stoick's enormous bulk.

"Oh, sorry, Hiccup!" he apologized while at the same time trying not to spill his coffee.

"I'm fine, Dad! It does not like it's the first time you have knocked me over. Ohh!"

"You okay, son?" his father questioned him as he saw his son winced in pain. "That new leg not bothering you, is it?"

"I could use some ice. I hate that every time we get me a new leg, it seems to flare up both in physical pain plus phantom pains. It doesn't help I landed on it after having a rather intense dream last night."

"Oh! What did you dream about, BBBFF? I dreamed last night I was in a church bathroom kissing one of my cartoon crushes," Una pipped up from her seat at the table.

"How do you know it was a church bathroom, sis?" Boden wanted to know. None of them were strangers to intense and unusual dreams, thanks to having both powers and mental illness. Also, their ordinary lives provided more then enough to give them strange ideas.

"Because it was the girl's bathroom at the Dragon City's church! I've been in there enough times to know what it looks like, Boden!" she snapped back and then saw her mom give her a look of disapproval.

"Una, what have I said when it comes to manners?"

"That we must be at all times respectful and mindful of other's feelings. That it doesn't matter if you in the real world or online; being polite and respectful is important. Because one action affects those around them one way or another, I know, Mommy, I know."

"Well, at least you know good manners then. Now hopefully, that applies to how you eat your breakfast."

"Mom, don't worry, we do have good table manners. It's Snotlout and the Twins who are bad with table manners," Hiccup reminded his mom as the family sat down to eat breakfast.

"I want to make sure we all remember common courtesy. So Stoick, how long do you think today's meeting at the city hall is going to take?"

"Hard to say, Val. Today's meeting is covering the monthly district reports on how their district is doing. Plus, the overall welfare of each of the five districts' main priority. We rarely, if ever, get it all done in one meeting."

"I understand, Stoick, I do. I hope the lunch I made you will keep you full."

"Are you trying to get me to drop weight still?"

"Well, the doctor did say you could stand to lose some weight, and you need to think about your cholesterol, Stoick. He did say after your last physical, it was a little on the high side."

"Okay, I get it. Eat healthily and do more exercise. Will do, Val."

"I know you will, my brave warrior. So let's hurry up with breakfast. You know if we don't leave within the next half hour, the Party City store at the mall is going to be swamped, and all the great stuff will be taken."

"Hurrying up!" chimed her children.

Valka's prediction of how busy the mall was proven correct. With it getting closer to the end of the year, most of the kids were graduating. So that meant a lot of parties were being hosted. Thankful, they ran into some of their friends who knew all the graduation parties were at their district leader's homes. So they all chipped in and were buying things for the party.

Hiccup was happy that he and his siblings found some time to break away from the mayhem and have Astrid join them in the food court. She looked excited today, and Hiccup couldn't help but notice even prettier.

"So can you believe it, Hiccup? That we tied as valedictorian? So we both get to make a speech? I shouldn't be surprised that you are one of two valedictorians. Given your the smartest kid to ever attend Berk High."

"Yeah, it's quite an honor, Astrid. I'm a little surprised we tied, though. I mean, there is only supposed to be one student that gets that honor."

"I guess because your guys' godmother is the principal, she was a bit more fair-minded."

"Kara is a good godmother, Astrid, and she loves us all very dearly. She looks so happy about Hiccup and Boden both being top of their class, and I'm sure she can't wait till the fall when Boden is at the high school."

"Una your making us blush."

"Not doing it on purpose, my BBBFF!"

"Well, at least things have been quiet for the last few years. No problems, either mystical or some other crazy thing was going on. Just some peace AH!" as everyone shields their eyes at what appeared to be a firework went off in the center of their table.

When it vanished, there was a scroll with a wax seal that had materialized. It didn't take more then a second to recognize who seal it was. The seal was that of the emblem of the Night Fury.

"Oh, great! Spoke too soon as I normally do!" Hiccup moaned as he grabbed the scroll and broke the seal, and began to read aloud its contents.

"Dear Crown Prince Hiccup, you and your siblings and Crown Princess Astrid are cordially invited to attend the upcoming Peace Summit in the Dragon Kingdom. It would be most appreciated if you could make it. Given how you've helped us achieve the peace we seek to continue.

Please give us your reply in the next twenty-four hours. If you say yes, Azurewings and Cloudwings will arrange for you to come. It won't be like last time. The trans-dimensional portal spell has been smoothed out tremendously.

Hope to see you all soon. Have a good day. Sincerely King Toothless and Queen Moon Shadow of the Dragon Kingdom."

"Well!? Are we going?!" Una asked excitedly to her older brother, who was frowning slightly.

"Hiccup? Don't tell us your thinking of passing up a chance to see our Draco Being friends! You know how it works. We will be back before we even left! So don't worry if we are going to miss our graduation parties, because we won't!" assured Boden to his older brother.

"I admit that it was one dozy of an adventure last time we all went there. Scary, thrilling, and crazy, but lots of fun. I also loved dressing up like a princess. So why are you hesitating, Hiccup?" Astrid questioned her beau.

"Ugh, it's that I want things to be normal and not a life or death battle between good and evil. Haven't we already had our fill of those?"

"Hiccup, we can't help if the Tapestry of Creation chose us to play the role of the saviors of the Nine Realms and beyond. That's just destiny for you! Now, are you going to say yes or not?!" Una demanded impatiently.

"You know I won't reply to this, Una," he held up a hand to silence. "At least not till after we talk to Mom and Dad. You remember how mad they were last time we went to the Dragon Kingdom and how freaked out it made them."

"So does this mean I've to talk to my mom too, Hiccup? We are eighteen now! We are adults!"

"My mom says age doesn't make one an adult. That comes from within. And she also said as long as I lived under her roof, I do as she spoke. And I'm going to tell her and Dad about this.

Once we know how our parents feel, we can send our reply back. Then we wait for the next response."

"God, I wish the Dragon Kingdom had an email, or you could speed dial them on your cell. That be a lot faster then waiting for a magical reply," Boden grumbled under his breath.

Luckily, by the next morning, the Haddocks and Hofferson agreed they could go. So they sent a reply back and only had to wait ten minutes before they got a return reply. The new scroll gave complete details of when and where they'd be picked up for being transported to the Dragon Kingdom.

So one week before the boy's graduation, they're standing on the docks waiting for pick up. A strange cloud appeared in the sky, and slowly they floated upward to it and vanished to the Dragon Kingdom.


	8. Infiltration

Infiltration

The Dragon Kingdom's Devil's Daughter hell-for-leather to the ideal position to implement her strategy, to obtain entry into the Palace, to reach her long term goals. Namely alluring King Toothless, to bear a child, a Nightlight.

When White King and Silver Queen's son Prince Aaron had married his human wife Mims, who bore their daughter Morning Star, she wasn't considered a Nightlight.

There are few requirements for what constitutes a "Nightlight" However, the biggest reason, Princess Morning Star, wasn't a Nightlight? Her father, Prince Aaron, was the Dragon Kingdom equivalent of Jesus. As the Dragon Kingdom's 'Jesus,' he held all the same titles and powers as the one from the world of Man.

So, in short order? He wasn't a fallen angel or a corrupt being like Lucifer was in the human's bible. Aaron's purpose was to lead others into the light and inspire virtuous behavior while increasing the Draco Beings' faith. Then, in the end, cleanse this world of sin as his human counterpart had done.

The second reason? A Nightlight is a child born from the union of a demon and a Draco Being. Nightlights do not possess human blood. The third and most important rule regarding a Nightlight's birth? The fact this child had to be born from an act of great evil. In other words? All Nightlights are children born from rape.

Lady Light Fury had been groomed her entire life to carry out this abhorrent deed. Given she again would've been called a succubus if she had been on earth. That fact made it all effortless for her to carry out this unholy feat. Her disguise as Lady Light Fury made sure that others would lust after her due to her excellent sex appeal. After that, she just had to play them like a violin to get what she desired.

Liry's parents had educated her thoroughly on everything to do with the Dragon Kingdom along with the Royal Night Fury family. By the time she reached maturity, even if she never set foot there before, she knew it like the back of her hand. This would serve her well.

The Unholy Family's scheme was straightforward enough. Utilizing the power of necromancy, it would allow the damned souls of Pit of Black Flames to stay within the Dragon Kingdom for seventy-two hours. The souls of the damn would fake an attack on a foreign dignitary. It'd be timed perfectly for when the Dragon Kingdom patrols were doing their duty. The sinners would only put up enough a fight to win over those simpletons. They would allow them to 'rescue' Liry.

After that, it is idiotproof to get into the Dragon Kingdom and the Palace. With carefully enough crafted lies and some incredible acting skills? There be no problem charming them into letting her be a guest in King Toothless's home. After that, it wouldn't be long before she got what she came for, and then the conquest of the universe could begin!

First things first, though. Liry needs to make sure her brainless flunkies didn't drop the palanquin she was on. Second, she would need tons of priceless treasures to trade with for her story to be convincing enough.

She also had to make sure of one critical detail when she finally made it into the Palace to avoid mirrors at all costs. Mirrors always revealed her true form of Lady Scarlet Fury. No one could see her in a mirror, for no magic alive could change her reflection.

That said, she had to rely on her stooges to tell her if her disguise was as beautiful as she hoped it was. When they confirmed it, she smiled. Snapping her fingers, they lowered the palanquin for her to be carried on. The palanquin was made of gold and decorated with precious stones, and had silk curtains shielding her from view.

"Okay, you idiots, let's get your butts in gear. We've only an hour till the Dragon Kingdom guards come this way. Remember, all this has to look like you are going to kill me.

But I will give you one warning. If any of you even think of betraying me, you'll feel my wraith!" she warned them with a slasher smile on her face. Seeing that kind of smile was enough to keep people in line.

Patiently waiting, their prey soon was in position. Showtime. Lady Light Fury had her servants carrying her palanquin start down the path that would lead her to meet up with the Dragon Kingdom Guards.

They were half of a mile of each other when the 'attack' happened. Rising from the shadows came to the deformed and maimed sinners. Despite their injuries, the dark magic that awakened them was enough to give them the power and strength to carry out the deed.

In a few moments in was mayhem as the 'attackers' began to hack and bludgeon with bloodstained daggers and unsightly clubs. They showed each other no mercy. Lady Light Fury screamed, calling for help when a ruffian was about to strike her with a club.

It was then Hookfang, Snotlout, the Twins with Barf and Belch came around the corner. Hookfang gave the command to attack, and the fight was on. Before long, the strong odor of spillage blood choked the air as the cries of agony rang in their ears.

The zinging song of blades rang out as they did battle. The Twins were for once not trying to knock themselves out with their punches. Instead, they were smart for a change and working together. They're able to defeat most of the assailants.

Snotlout, even in this world, couldn't help by trying to be a glory hog and, at the same time, flirt with the maiden they're trying to save. It seemed his over-sized ego stretched across realities.

Hookfang yelled at him more then once to pay attention to the battle and not try to play the 'conquering hero." He made that clear when he had to save Snotlout from getting his head chopped off by one of these demonic corpses.

Finally, the assailants beat a hasten 'retreat' when they knew they'd served their purpose. The humans were cheering loudly and still acting like teenagers even though they're young adults now.

Hookfang ordered Barf and Belch to make sure those assailants were indeed turning tail. Then he barked at the kids to get their act together and help make sure those they saved are alright.

Snotlout again being who he was the first to approach the beautiful maiden. "Oh, you alright, ma'am? I see your speechless, then let me assure you that your hero has saved you!

I'm Snotlout Jorgenson, one of the top human guards for the Dragon Kingdom. You should hear the songs they sing of our heroic deeds.

So nothing to fear when Snotlout here!"

Liry had a few choice words for this imbecile if she wasn't playing the role she was. But frankly, if she could say and use her full powers, she squashes this annoying egoistical pest like a bug under her high heel shoe.

Still, there were other ways to get some self-centered womanizer off her back. As he helped her up, she made sure to lock her sky blue eyes with his mud-colored eyes once they're locked in each other gaze. She used her mental powers on him.

"Listen to me drone, I'm your mistress and do what I say. You will first off not touch me or try to romance me.

Second, off you'll keep the other human guards off my tail. So I want you to focus all your attention on making sure those other idiots don't mess my plans.

You answer to no one but me now. Got it?"

"Yes, Mistress Liry. I'll do whatever you command. I'm yours to command and use as you please."

"Good." she broke her gaze with him knowing he was now merely a drone she could use whenever she wanted.

Turning to face the rest of the guards, she made sure that a small amount of cleavage was visible, and she was playing with her snow-white hair. "Oh, thank you so much, kind souls.

Those barbarians came out of nowhere, trying to rob me of my treasury. We are so thankful for your timely arrival."

It was tough for the boys to resist the woman's charms. The only one not lost in the beauty charm was Ruffnut. So she decided to speak for the dorks. "We're glad we able to help you, Madam. But could you explain to us who you are and why you were being attacked?"

"My name is Liry, but my title is Lady Light Fury," she made a point to make sure they knew this fact right away.

It was Hookfang who reacted to that statement. "Light Fury?! Impossible! Everyone knows they were all used as sacrifices for the demons of the Pit of Black Flames during the Holy Wars."

"Yes, I know the story of my ancestors, but surely you would realize that some of us escaped being offered to demons simply because we represent purity? Or that some ancient people thought sacrificing a virgin soul that was supposed to be the embodiment of purity was a good idea," she scoffed at that. Flipping her pigtails, she locked eyes with Hookfang.

"Surely, we would have heard if the Light Furies survived."

"If I'm not mistaken, my gallant knight, there were many factions that didn't join the Dragon Kingdom after the Holy War, correct? They went to set up a separate kingdom, known to you as the legendary "Hidden World?"

"Are you saying your from the Hidden World?"

"I'm saying there many mysteries and surprises left in this world. I'm one of the last Light Furies to exist. It has not been easy hiding from both humans and Draco Beings, so we not be used as sacrifices once more."

All the guards were unaware as she spoke that she was using more then her sex appeal or silver tongue. Liry, given she was a succubus by human definition, had more then a few tricks up her sleeve to get what she wanted. One was the fact she naturally secreted pheromones that made it easier to charm males.

What they thought might be perfume was a powerful pheromone designed to stimulate the pleasure parts of a male's brain. So only Ruffnut being a girl wasn't affected by the strange sweet 'perfume."

"So, Lady Light Fury, what are you doing here if you are, as you say, one of the few lefts of your kind?" Hookfang asked though he sounded a little drunk when he said it.

"I heard about the peace summit taking place at the Royal Palace, and my few remaining sisters insisted that I should attend. After all, doesn't King Toothless desire to make peace with all who dwell in the land?"

"Yes, that is the intention of the peace summit. Seeing how those assailants desired both you and the riches you are carrying, we shall escort you the rest of the way. We will also make sure you are safe once you reach the Dragon Kingdom."

"Thank you, kind sir. Would you two handsome fellows be so kind as to carry my treasury. I've many rare jewels, artifices, and a lot of gold. You could call it the Light Fury's hoard. And it must be kept safe at all times."

"Of course, Lady Light Fury! Right away!" as Barf and Bleach began to fight and argue over how they were going to carry the treasure chest. Then it was Snotlout and Tuffnut fighting over who'd be Lady Light Fury's bodyguard when they got home.

She was smiling happily as they made the rest of the journey. This was too easy. In a few short hours, her target was in sight, the Gates to the Dragon Kingdom, which would soon be her kingdom. Soon she'd be the Dragon Queen and wear the King's ring. It was all a matter of time!


	9. Be our guest

Be our guest

Liry was as giddy as a kid in a confection store once she was inside the Palace. Her sensational azure eyes took in every last aspect. She made mental notes regarding everything and everyone she perceived and overheard.

While she was escorted down a long corridor to the guest wing, she could only keep dreaming how, before long, all this would belong to her. She would have the King, three sovereignty, and all the power in all of the universe!

Lady Light Fury couldn't hold in the happiness she presumed her chamber in the Royal Palace would be like. Undoubtedly it would be befitting her correct place in life that she would be the Queen of everything one day. The only thing she had to watch out for was mirrors. If anyone ever saw her reflection, they know who she was. The mirror couldn't hide who she was inside.

Still, a princess suite in the Royal Palace was more then what she deserved. Now all she had to do was gradually drive a wedge between Toothless and Moon Shadow. Oh, and deal with their bratty children too. Ten little mongrels were not fit to be in HER world. Not for the vision, she and her parents would ultimately be conceived once all was said and done.

As she was fantasizing on the way to her bedroom, something jolted her out of her astonishing daydreams. She recognized they'd came to the portrait gallery. Out of all the oil paintings on the wall, the most consequential one in the center caught her eye.

It was a family portrait of the royal family. All twelve of them looking so enraptured. It was so sickening to see Queen Moon Shadow and her nasty brood of children. Despite the fact, Liry intended to have a Nightlight, she, in reality, couldn't stand children.

They're so needy, too noisy, and overall pain in the neck. All they did was ruin things for adults. They never did as they were told! All those snot-nose terrors did was whined and be a pain in the ass. She wasn't aiming to have a Nightlight child because she wants to be a mother. Liry wouldn't have either a son or daughter because the imp wasn't going to be her child. The only thing it would be was a weapon that demanded to be fine-tuned.

She'd make sure the first thing she did was stomp out all those ridiculous emotions. Total obedience and followed orders without question. That is understood from the start. They weren't a person, merely a weapon. More to the point, they belonged to Liry and her parents.

The sooner the Nightlight understood that, the more beneficial. Her parents had long since trained her 'love' was a weakness that clouded your better judgment. That you only do outlandish things when it was allowed to control you. She wouldn't let herself be poisoned by 'love." She would not be weak!

It was extraordinary that no one could hear those ungodly philosophies in her twisted mind. Or see it so evident in her eyes. Yet no one was any wiser to who Lady Light Fury indeed was. All they saw was a pretty face. Also, her devilish powers and silver tongue were serving her quite well indeed.

The handmaiden accompanying her to her room eventually noticed she was staring at the painting. She assumed Lady Light Fury was admiring the family. "Don't they look so happy? King Toothless and Queen Moon Shadow were made for each other," the handmaiden said in a kind voice.

"You don't say," Liry grumbled sneeringly. The handmaiden didn't catch how rude her tone was. Instead, she carried on speaking concerning the beloved royal family.

"Yes, some of the aging palace attendants can remember them and their siblings as children. We remember how adorable and epic it was, all of them falling in love.

The things King Toothless would do for his Queen. It went beyond the traditional courtships of wildflowers, jewels, and chocolates. The King's mother gave him some much need advice during their courtship days."

"Oh? What was this valuable advice?" Liry asked curiously.

"Take it slow and steady. To love someone, you must love their heart and soul. So make sure you can see past their looks. Make sure you can have a conversation and do simple things first. Take the time to get to know each other and have good communication truly."

"Is that all?" Lady Light Fury was unquestionably unsatisfied with such anserine advice.

"No, the most important advice he got was the day before he proposed. His mother told him the most important thing he ever heard."

"What? What was so significant?"

"Remember to treat her kindly as a friend. Do not treat her as an accessory, for she is your partner. She is worthy of respect in her own right. And lastly, never forget you don't own her. So do not act as if you do. To remember always, she is a person and should never be forced to do what she doesn't want to do. Even if your the King, you can't make her do what she doesn't want to do."

Liry thought what the King's mother Luna Rose said was a bunch of hogwash. Marriage wasn't about friendship, equality, or respect. It was about power and control. What nonsense about honor or remembering the other one had 'feelings.' Her parents, she knew, didn't 'love' each other. They didn't have a relationship so much as it was a partnership that benefited them both. They had worked together to gain their throne solely because the other was beneficial in gaining power.

Dark King's Queen wasn't his friend or a person. She was a valuable tool to bend to his will and do as he wished. Moreover, Queen Red Death was free to do what she wanted and didn't hesitate to inflict torture on anyone or anything as she saw fit. Again they weren't husband and wife — only two collaborators. They'd cut ties and take out the other once they no longer needed each other. Stabbing each other in the back is what they signed up for before they became King and Queen.

"Well, we should get you settled, Lady. I'm sure after being attacked as well as a long journey. You certainly desire to rest."

"Of course. Lead the way."

Eventually, they came to what would be her bedroom. However, what she saw considerably dissatisfied Liry. She figured she was owed the best of the best. What she saw didn't make her feel at all like she was being given the special treatment she deserved!

The room was more modest then she assumed it is. It was reasonably unadorned, not extravagant in any shape or form. Not a single beautiful and expensive novelty at all! The décor was too underwhelming for her. This chamber was made for a bourgeoise! Not someone of her station!

"Excuse me, ma'am, but are you sure this is the right room? It's so small and simple."

"It's a stander guest room, Lady Light Fury. The Queen's family felt that no one deserves special treatment. That everyone is treated impartially furthermore equally. Also, they don't want to come off as elitists or feeling superior to everyone else. Therefore everyone's bedroom was given a more simplistic and minimalist layout. No one is greater or lesser, but all the same. It makes sense if you think about it."

"So then this is it?" she sounded a bit irritated at that thought.

"I apologize if you were anticipating something more extraordinary, but that's not how we work here in the Palace. Now I have to familiarize you of a few details regarding the functions of the next few days."

"Which are what specifically, good lady?" She didn't have time to listen to the nonsense of this nobody. Still, the little nobody started off her thick-witted prattle by reminding her of proper etiquette.

"All guests are to be courteous to everyone. They are required to show proper behaviors. That there will be no fighting of any kind. Also, everyone is allowed to voice their opinions, and people are to listen to them.

All Royal Family guests must be greeted by the Royal Family or high ranking visitor. As you are the dignitary of the Lost Light Fury clan, you are here to represent your people, including proper manners that require you to greet his majesty's guests.

Everyone is to attend all meals together. We'd like you all to learn to be friends. Each of you will have one of the Palace attendants to assist you throughout the peace summit. Also, for your security, one of the guards has been assigned to guarantee your safety. You are not to abuse them or try any tricks. They are here to aid you but not to be used and abused."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"The King is having a formal banquet once all the guests show up so everyone can properly meet and greet. I sincerely hope you put your best foot forward. After all, the whole peace summit is incredibly significant. We are striving to create everlasting peace, harmony, and unity, after all."

"If that's all, I would like to be alone to rest and freshen up for when the other guests arrive."

"Very well. Your aid and guard will be here in an hour to escort you to meet with the other guests due to arrive then. Till later tonight, ma'am." and the servant left.

Liry was seething as she again eyed this commoner's room. "I'm the daughter of Dark King and Queen Red Death! I'm the gorgeous Draco Being in existence! I've powers that put that obtuse Queen Moon Shadow to shame. I deserve better then this!"

She threw a silent tantrum for a few moments, then felt a tug in her body. Scowling, she knew what that tug was about. Making sure the door was bolted, she went to her handbag and dug out a peculiar hand mirror.

Of course, the mirror showed her true self, but that wasn't important. Her reflection rippled for a few moments until she was looking at her parents. This was a magic two-way mirror. She could talk to whoever had the mirror and vice versa. All one person had to do was speak the name of who they wish to see. Then the mirror would alert that person to the speaker.

"Hello, Mother, Father. How are things back at home?"

"Well, those fools we sent with you are taking a particularly long time to heal up from their little stunt to help you get in. You have gotten in, right?" her mother demanded.

"Yes, Mother, was there ever a doubt?" she retorted. "It's not exactly hard to enchant these simpleminded fools. I've already got one of those revolting humans under my control. It will be a piece of cake to influence a few more. I need to find each of their weakness and drive wedges, so the peace summit doesn't go as planned. And all I require is a few better-placed pawns for that. Trust me. I can do this."

"You better do this, Daughter. We only get one chance at this."

"I know, Father. For now, I'm supposed to play 'nicely' with the others. I'll report back to you with any valuable information. But for now, I've got to think about what I'm wearing for tonight's banquet."

"I recommend you wear that creamy silk gown. Not only does it make you look like royalty, but it will highlight your goods. It will make it easier to get closer to your target."

"Good idea, Mother. I need to be irresistible as possible. For now, I've to get ready to greet ugh other guests. Liry out." as her parents disappeared from the mirror, and she was looking at her true refection.

"Ugh, they don't trust me to fulfill my birthright! Ugh! I've not been trained my whole life for this moment to mess it up. Now, where is that dress?" she went over to her trunk and started to locate the gown in question.

She finally found what she was looking for. What she pulled out looked like something made in ancient Persia. It was an off-white silk dress with a teal sash. A few golden accessories and gold sandals tied the look together nicely.

"Yes, with the right makeup, this will make my eyes sparkle. With this outfit, I'll make sure to get King Toothless's attention. This outfit says, "Here I am, King Toothless, pow!" snickered to herself, she left to go bathe before putting on the queenly attire.

As she came out of the bath, she eyed the chess set on the nearby table. How ironic. The whole plan was simply a chess game, and she could foresee all the angles and planned for all possible scenarios. Nothing could stop her.

An hour later, her escorts arrived, again hoping for the best of the best, she was given a bunch of nobodies. She could see with just a glance neither of them had any value or ways to help her get closer to power. Still, she let the Terrible Terror handmaiden and Nadder guard escort her to meet and greet the others. She was even more displeased by the fact they're both females, so it meant her charms were ineffective against them.

When they reached their destination, she was reminded that she must pay proper respect to everyone. Holding in her annoyance, she walked in. She fumed a little as she didn't want to deal with the niceties but had to, or her actual role is uncovered.

However, she was almost instantly overwhelmed with rage. Clearly, out of all the guests, there was unmistakably someone more significant then her in the King's mind! The minute she saw those infernal humans are known as The Haddocks, she could barely contain herself.

Even in the Dragon Kingdom version of Hell, they'd heard all about the so-called saviors of the Dragon Kingdom that White King and Silver Queen themselves supposedly chose them! That they were exceptional! That they were born human but had dragon souls, that they came in times of crisis to aid the Draco Beings and humans! That they even helped reconcile the Royal Holy Family!

From a glance, they didn't look all that extraordinary to her. There weren't attractive or appealing, in her opinion. In fact, one was a cripple! They were simply children. Little weaklings. What could be so special about them?! They didn't deserve the exquisite garments they're wearing at all! They weren't fit to wear regal attire! And yet they dressed as if they're royalty!

(Hiccup was currently clothed in the same clothes as King Endymion in Crystal. Astrid was wearing the gown that Prince Diamond forced Usagi to wear when he abducted her. Boden was dressed like Prince Diamond. Una was dressed in Princess Serenity's gown.)

Liry especially loathed that insolent little blond and lilac, haired girl. She was addressed as Princess Una. Ha! She wasn't any princess! Not with that freaky hair! She wasn't good-looking at all!

However, when Una's sky-blue eyes locked on Liry's, something occurred. Una's features showed some confusion as well as a clear warning. The eight-year-old unquestionably said without speaking a word to Liry. Back off, or you'll be sorry. Liry was panicked for a fleeting second. Could this brat see past her glamour spell? Or was she being paranoid?

Shaking her head, she let go of such a ridiculous notion. No one had the power to see past her perfect disguise. And most certainly not some stupid little girl. No, she had nothing to fear from this little half-pint.

No one was going to stop her! She would find a way to make King Toothless hers! Then set her family plans in motion. First, the Dragon Kingdom would fall, then the Realm of the Eternal Sun, and finally, the Haddock's world. Yes, nothing was going to stop her now!


	10. A Feast for Peace

A Feast for Peace

Right now, guests for the peace summit were still arriving, so, for now, everyone was to meet and greet. Though the guests getting the most attention wasn't Liry, much to her fury. It was those blasted Haddocks and the girl with them.

Right now, Hiccup was currently engaged in a lively conversation with King Toothless. Liry was attempting to get closer so she could eavesdrop on it.

"So, I'm graduating with honors, Toothless. I know I've always been smart, but to know I'm valediction? Well, I wasn't expecting that one."

"I fail to see why you are so shocked. Again you've always been quite the little genius. From what I learned of your first life and your current life? And what I know of my other self?"

"Yeah, I guess you are right about that. I mean, in the broken timeline that Frigga showed us, I did find ways to make you fly again. But in the proper timeline, I showed off my brains."

"You were always so clever, Hiccup. I'm glad we are soul mates. Before you say anything, I do not mean in the romantic sense. I mean, our souls are forever bonded in an unbreakable bond of friendship and brotherhood."

"Thank you for saying that. I'm not sure where I heard it, but I clearly remember someone very wise once saying some bonds can transcend lifetimes."

"Well, I'm sure Crown Prince Hiccup, my mother might know more about that," came a kind voice to their right. Hiccup and Toothless looked delighted to see Prince Aaron Morningstar.

"Aaron! How are you, buddy? Are you happy to be back home?" Hiccup inquired after they hugged each other.

"Yes, it's good to be home where I belong. I still hope one day you and your family can visit the Realm of the Eternal Sun. Mims hopes one day to see your world as well."

"How are your wife and daughter doing?" Toothless wanted to know anxiously.

"Well, as you very well know, time passes differently between all our Realms. So what only been a year for you down here in the Dragon Kingdom been six years in my home.

Morning Star is a vibrant and talented child. She's excelling in her studies, and just like her mother, everyone is happier when she's around."

"How is Mims adjusting to being royalty?"

"Well, my mother and I were talking to her about that, Hiccup. Mom wants Mims to take on a royal name while my whole family and I've tried to assure Mims she belongs."

"Royal name? Dear me, I didn't think people still performed that tradition," Toothless remarked in surprise.

"Excuse me. I may be sounding a little clueless here. But what the heck is a royal name?"

"The simplest of terms, it's your title. My royal name is Morningstar. It's not the last name but my title. Just as White King and Silver Queen are my parents' titles but not their names."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting to hear that! So what are your parents' real names then?"

"I will tell you in a more private place, Crown Prince Hiccup. A person's true name holds great magic and power. Most cultures do not realize this, but one must always protect their true name."

"Well, back in my first life, there was a rule my godmother Kara followed, as did her sisterhood. Valkyries cannot give up their true names. The person they reap will belong to them forever. So I guess I can understand that."

"Why don't we get off the topic of names and talk about how our loves are doing? Did you know mine and Moon Shadow's anniversary is coming up?"

"Really? I didn't know that at all, buddy! How many years have you guys been hitched?"

Laughing at his friend's words, he informed the two princes. "We will have been married for sixteen wonderful years!"

"Wow, that's truly impressive, buddy. I often wonder how exactly Astrid and myself will do being married when that day comes."

"Did you not tell me before Crown Prince Hiccup you were married in your first life with three children? A daughter and two sons? Did your younger brother not have the same? And your sister had three daughters and a son?"

"Well, yeah, that is true, Aaron. But that still a different time and place. Don't forget we still are regaining our memories of our first life. Not to mention, there were a lot of changes for all the souls reincarnated."

"Do you mean your mother's best friend? I believe in one of your letters you mentioned that in your first life, your mother lost her best friend when she um..."

"Yeah, my mom lost her best friend, Frigha, to suicide. I know it's a delicate subject to discuss. But in our new lives, Frigha married Alvin, and they have a kid now. Frigha is a therapist now and seems to be doing well."

"Well, aren't we all lucky to have a second chance?"

"Agreed, Aaron. So is there anything else I should know, Hiccup?"

"Well, I know this wasn't part of the original plan, but Moon Shadow did approve and has asked Azure for a favor."

"What is the favor, exactly?"

"My parents wanted to come this time. They've never been here before, and they need a mini-vacation, so to speak. Azure didn't say when she could open the portal again.

But I'm hopeful they'll make it in time for the welcoming feast and the subsequent ball. I know your royal seamstresses will have something ravishing for my mother and something equally elegant for my father when they arrive."

"Well, I hope they do arrive on time."

While the King and two Crown Princess were talking, Queen Moon Shadow was chatting happily away with the Crown Princesses Astrid and Mims."

"You certainly know how to tell a tale, Crown Princess Astrid. I never knew the life of teenagers could be so amusing. So what are your educational plans after you graduate?" Queen Moon Shadow inquired curiously.

"Well, Dragon City does have its own college. Most people go there to attend college. And since its inside our city, we don't have to leave our parents unless we wish to."

"I'm impressed with how the Earth education systems work. I'm sure no schooling can be easy. Morning Star has several tutors that teach her everything from history to calligraphy.

Though she also has several lessons in the arts. You know dancing, singing and playing music.

Sometimes, I think its a little too much. But my mother-in-law says its nothing out of the ordinary for those of royal blood."

"Well, we don't have to study all that in high school, Mims, but I'm sure college will work us to the bone all the same."

"I will agree that having a proper and well-round education is imperative. I'm happy now that both humans and young Draco Beings have attended the same school.

Soulwings is a wonderful and wise man. So at least the Palace children have the best tutor there is."

"That's wonderful to hear, Queen Moon Shadow, but who is the normal school teacher for those who dwell outside these walls?" Astrid piped up curiously.

"Well, we spared no expense with making a wonderful academy for everyone to attend, children and adults alike. We've multiple teachers, both human and Draco Being, of course. We want to teach them not only textbook lessons. We want to again teach them about acceptance and equality. The ways of peace and harmony."

"I'd love to see the school for myself. It will surely make my in-laws happier to know that myself or Aaron at least visited the schoolhouse and, of course, the church."

"Yeah, how is the church doing, by the way? Is Sister Pearl still head of the church?"

"Yes, Sister Pearl is still the leader of our church. Hookfang's sister-in-law is quite devoted to doing her job of upholding our faith. All the guests are to attend a special sermon before we begin the peace talks."

"Well, I feel that strongly a good idea. Do you wish me or Aaron to say something at the sermon?"

"I'd love that, but you'll have to arrange it with Sister Pearl's first Mims."

Elsewhere, Boden and Una were having their own talk wit their dragons Draco Being counterparts and their families."

"So tell us again, Stardust? How is it fairing with your new husband? Are you any closer to having children of your own? And Yvaine? Has there been any advancements in your job of controlling the weather?" Prince Boden was inquiring about Stardust and her parents.

"Well, in terms of technological advancements? We are seeking to take into account natural disasters while furthering our studies in weather and environmental changes." Yvaine replied as she showed him some documents.

"Wow, you have been taking it seriously the threat of climate change. And what can be done to prevent further decay from it? I only wish humans were more committed to protecting the planet from climate change."

"Well, you only get one world to live on, Prince Boden. So we must be sure to protect it at all costs. My wife and I, along with the rest of the Silver Phantoms, have been working night and day studying climate change," Draco informed the young science genius.

"I can tell. These test results and experiments are mind-blowing. It makes my eighth-grade science fair project seem silly in comparison," he confessed to the family of Silver Phantoms."

"So you enjoy science? Is there anything else you find enjoyment in your studies?" Stardust asked her bonded human.

"Well, even in the days of being a Viking, I've been a science wiz. I understood physics quite well. So all fields of science interest me. I mean, I was able to create the Dragonbolt no problem from my understanding of energy."

"Considering the period and understanding of science at the time, that is quite the achievement, Prince Boden."

"Thank you, Stardust. But where is your husband?"

"My husband is currently working with the other scientists of the Dragon Kingdom. Since we have a mix of science and magic here, it's not always easy to blend the two.

But my husband is currently with the brightest of minds at the Academy of Sciences. Even with the peace talks going on, we cannot fall behind in other areas of research and development."

"True, but any luck becoming a mom yet?"

"No, not for lack of trying. I'm sure one day Silver Queen will bless me. But that day has not come yet."

"What about you and your family, Nightrainbow? Are they still running both the Palace lessons and teaching at the Academy of Arts?" Una wanted to know.

"My parents Aria and Spectrum have had their talons full in educating younglings in the arts. Mother actually been working overtime here at the Palace because of the peace talks."

"Let me guess because Toothless and Moon Shadow asked her to provided the entertainment?"

"You are so clever and observant, Una."

"Thanks, I try, though now that we are on the subject of observation, care to answer a question for me?"

"Of course, what do you wish to know, Una?" Nightrainbow seemed too eager to tell his bonded human anything she wanted to know.

Una was known for her blunt honesty. She was straightforward and to the point. Even if feelings got bruised, she instead gets to the point and avoids otherwise unnecessary bullshit.

"What can you tell me about the girl with the pigtails? I've never seen her before, and something about her isn't right?"

"Oh, you mean Lady Light Fury? Yes, she from the lost clan of Light Furies. She's here for the peace summit. Bandits attacked her on her way to the Palace.

Thankfully, Hookfang's parlor was able to intervene and save her. Why do you ask?"

"Light Fury? From one of your previous letters across the dimension, didn't you mention all Light Furies are supposed to be extinct?"

"Well, as far we knew, all Light Furies were used as sacrifices during the last holy war to appease the demons of the Pit of Black Flames. But there was always a chance that some survived."

"Sis, what's your problem? Why are you acting like she's the enemy?" Boden wanted to know. He never saw or heard his sister speak like this or why she was giving Lady Light Fury a death glare.

"That woman isn't what she seems, Boden," Una replied cryptically as she excused herself for a moment.

Una's psychic powers had served her well in both her first life and her second. She also knew she was naturally intuitive, and her, abilities including her danger sense, only heighten that.

But she didn't know if it was because of those powers she now had a new ability. Una had always been able to tell if someone was honest and truthful.

But that was more to her understanding of the science of sound. And despite the fact she had Asperger s Syndrome, which hinders her in some areas, it was because of her intense therapy. She had to learn to read people's body language so she could respond appropriately.

So right now, while everyone else was seeing a beautiful woman with snow-white hair in a ravishing dress, that not what Una saw. She wasn't about to let anyone know what she saw, but she was able to see Liry's true form. Not the mask she wore.

Years of saving the world taught her when it was best to keep things to herself. Still, she had to try and get some information without appearing to do so.

So take a deep breath. She walked over to Liry and smiled politely. "Hello, I couldn't help but notice you were all alone. And that doesn't seem quite right during cocktail hour."

"Cocktail hour? What do you speak about, little girl?" Liry was confused about what the little brat was talking about."

"Right now. Since this is a formal dinner and ball, the first thing that happens is a cocktail hour.

Right now, everyone dressed to the nines and mingling while the kitchen staff gets the main courses for dinner prepared. I know there are many courses at a formal party.

Also, as is proper manners, King Toothless and Queen Moon Shadow meet and greet their guests like excellent hosts. So while they finish putting the silverware and tables together, we mingle.

Though they are at least kind of enough to give people a choice between liquor or a non-alcoholic beverage, it's either water or fruit juice for those who do not want brandy or wine."

"I wouldn't know about all that. I'm surprised a child such as yourself knows anything about manners."

"My parents are significant back home in Dragon City. My father is the leader of the Berk District. So this isn't the first formal dinner my BBBFF and I have attended."

"What is BBBFF?"

"It stands for Big Brothers Best Friends Forever, though I should mind my manners and introduce myself. I'm known here in the Dragon Kingdom as Princess Una, and who do I have the pleasure of meeting tonight?"

"I'm Liry. Though my title is Lady Light Fury," as she shook Una's hand, she wasn't aware that when she shook hands with Una that she had become a trigger object.

Una didn't have the same powers as her brothers, with Hiccup's skills to absorb and recall memories. Or Boden's emphatic abilities. But when something or someone had a lot of spiritual energy around them, it triggered Una's powers.

Not that Una understood all she saw and heard in her mind. She has to get her brothers to help her sort it out later. Still, she made a little more chitchat with Liry before she left.

Liry didn't know why but something about that brat made her feel slightly uneasy. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

With only twenty minutes left in cocktail hour, a servant announced the last of the guests had arrived. Looking up at who could be the recent guest, Liry found she was more enraged when she saw who had to be those brats parents!

Hiccup and his siblings couldn't believe how perfect their parents looked. Their father was wearing a handsomely made tuxedo of navy blue. Their mother was in a stunning gown of dark red.

King Toothless and Queen Moon Shadow went immediately over to greet their last guests properly. They also were eager to meet their human friends' parents in this world finally.

"Is it just me, or does the lady with the pigtails seemed jealous?" Astrid comments softly to her boyfriend. He then finally noticed Liry, and she seemed to be giving his parents death glares.

"I don't know why she'd be jealous of my parents. Though I won't disagree, she doesn't seem happy to see my parents. I wonder why?"

"I'm wondering that as well. When I tried to talk to her earlier, she wouldn't let me touch her at all. She acted like I was the plague or something!" Aaron remarked as he and his wife came over.

"I think she's just a snob. This may be the Dragon Kingdom, but that doesn't mean there's not jerks and snobs," Mims gave her opinion on the matter. She didn't like the woman either.

All the girls had noticed all night that Liry had acted very cold, anti-social, and seemed to be a slightly sour person. Most of the men appeared to find her attractive, but the girls didn't like her.

Stoick and Valka were excited to be here and made sure to thank their hosts. Soon after, the dinner bell was rung, and everyone was lead by their partners to their tables in the dining hall.

It appeared Toothless, and Moon Shadow had done their best when it came to the seating arrangement. They made sure to mix people of both races and different social standings.

The only ones seated at the royal table with them were the Royal Holy Family and the Haddocks and Astrid. Liry had to sit at a different table with Soulwings, Cloudjumper's family. Also seated at the table was Guard Astrid and her four adopted siblings Bloodfire, Birger, Ria, and Larkin.

King Toothless stood up and tapped his glass to get everyone's attention. "Welcome one and all to our humble home. I know we all must be tired and need some much-needed rest after a long journey.

Though I hope we can hold off on that long enough to enjoy tonight's dinner and the ball welcoming all of you here.

My family and I hope by the end of these peace talks, we will have made new everlasting friends, and our work will continue our dreams of eternal peace as well.

For now, enjoy your dinner!"

For those who had never been to a formal dinner, there are a few things one should know about the does and don'ts. Food is served on a hot or cold plate. A plate's temperature will be appropriate for the food they contain

Dishes are served and cleared from the left side and one at a time. When a used plate is removed, the butler simultaneously slides a fresh plate in its place. As both hands are involved in this process, plate removal at formal dinners is done one plate at a time.

Beverages are served and cleared from the right side. The goblet and wine glasses remain on the table throughout the entire meal. Only the sherry glass is removed at the end of the course it accompanies.

With your permission, the butler will remove the wine glass if you inform him that you are allergic or prefer not to drink. If the same wine is offered over consecutive courses, it is served in the same glass.

Many formal dinners fete honored guests. If there is an honored guest, that guest is served first. The man of honor sits to the right of the hostess, and the lady of honor sits to the host's right.

While the host escorts the lady of honor to her chair and pulls out the chair on his right and seats her, the hostess is accompanied to her chair by the man of honor, but the gentleman on her left pulls out her chair and seats her. Once the honored guest is served, service begins with the lady of honor and moves counter-clockwise.

Because the number and type of courses vary, so too will the place setting. In the most formal settings, the dessert fork and spoon are brought to the dessert course table. For less formal settings, the fork and spoon are placed on the table above the plate, fork pointing right, spoon pointing left. When more courses are going to be served, the table is laid only for soup, fish, and meat.

A formal dinner is designed to last for hours, and the course timing accounts for this fact. Compote dishes remain on the table throughout the dinner, and guests may freely help themselves, usually between courses. A sorbet "intermezzo" may be served at the midway point of more substantial meals.

First-course Appetizer: Shellfish, with oysters being quite famous. Second-course Soup: The soup plate is filled in the kitchen and laid on the service plate. Or served from a cart that is rolled around the room. Third course. Fish: Fish may be brought on a platter, and each guest serves herself from the tray. At formal events, a bone dish will be provided. It will be placed between the bread plate and the charger plate and removed once the fish course is completed.

Fourth-course Game: Wild game indigenous to the region in which the event occurs may be served. Squab, elk, rabbit, quail, buffalo, venison, and wild boar are popular choices. Fifth-course Roast. A meat platter is filled with the main course and other vegetables, namely a roast, starch, vegetables, and garnish. Vegetables may also be offered separately, one or two bowls at a time. The butler will present sauces and condiments after the completion of the platter service.

Sixth-course salad or fruit and an optional cheese platter: A prearranged salad is served and may be followed by a cheese platter. Cheese is a digestif. An assortment of cheeses may be offered after the salad. Three different consistencies of cheese are usually served: hard like Cheddar, Parmigiano or Pecorino; semi-soft like blue-veined cheeses or mozzarella; and soft cheese, like brie, Camembert or Neufchâtel.

Seventh course Dessert: Firm dessert, such as torte, is per-sliced and served on a platter. Like a parfait, soft dessert is preserved in tall, narrow glasses and brought to the table on a tray. The dessert utensils are laid on the dessert plate. In a more informal formal event (at a private home), the dessert utensils may already be on the table.

Eighth course: Fruit (and Cheese): The fruit plate is laid before the guest, along with a fruit fork and a fruit knife. Guests help themselves to fruit from the fruit bowl. But if the fruit bowl is inaccessible, the butler presents it to the guest. The hostess may also request sliced seasonal fruit passed on a platter. See above for how cheese may be served.

Ninth course Nuts and Candy: After the fruit course, compotes of candy and nuts are passed.

By the time one got through all nine courses, the adults at the event were offered after dinner drinks ranging from brandy and demitasse.

Since no-one at this event smoked, they could skip offering people such things after the meal had ended. Traditionally entertainment followed formal dinners and included activities such as dancing or card playing.

If such activities occur at your formal dinner, a late-night snack will be offered to revive you. A service of water and tumblers will also be provided throughout the remainder of the evening.

For tonight, everyone was heading to the ballroom to dance. Well, except Liry, who had done nothing during the dinner except sulk. It was proper manners to have a conversation and listen to others.

The girls felt Liry likely was leaving because she wasn't the center of attention. Instead, everyone found their parents and waited until the King and Queen opened the ball with the first waltz.

Soon afterward, everyone was dancing and having a grand time. That was till the ballroom doors were nearly blasted off their hinges as Liry returned. But everyone was staring at her because of her outfit.

Her ballgown had a rather tight corset and the voluminous skirt with a shawl draped over her arms with elbow-length fingerless gloves. The ostentatious attire was a mix of garden pink, gold, royal purple, and azure blue. She wore rather large accessories of silver.

If that outfit didn't get everyone's attention, nothing else would. Smiling, she finally showed up these nobodies. She glided across the ballroom till she was in front of the King and his Queen.

"If I may not be too bold, would it be wrong to ask for permission for one dance with the King?"

Moon Shadow was about to object when Toothless gave her a look. He could tell she was very much annoyed with this guest, but he told her that one dance would be polite with his eyes.

"Very well, I'll honor you with one dance Lady Light Fury," as the rest of the guests backed away to allow the King and the Lady more space for one dance.

The women were all gathered together, talking about how much audacity Liry had. There was no doubt she was crushing on the King and attempting to do all she could to get herself a married man!

"She not at all subtle, is she?" Astrid whispered to her future mother-in-law. "No, she not being subtle at all. She thinks she's the best thing since sliced bread."

"If someone made moves on my husband like that, I'd do something about it. I wouldn't tolerate any woman going after Aaron. I can't believe Moon Shadow didn't just kill her for making Toothless dance with her!" Mims raged.

"Lady Light Fury is more trouble then just trying to get someone else man for herself. She had a dark agenda," Una whispered, and it was then her mother and the other girls felt Una was hiding something.

"Una? Is there something you wish to say?"

"I'm not sure if I see things or not, Mommy. But tell me, what do you see when you look at her?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm losing my mind or not, but when I look in her eyes, I feel like I'm seeing her thoughts, and I can see different colors coming off her body."

"Really, Valka? Have you ever had anything like that happen to you before?" Mims asked suddenly, and the beautiful woman shook her head. "It's my children who have always been blessed, not myself or Stoick."

"Funny, that sounds like one of my mother-in-law's blessing. She often grants special gifts if there is a crisis coming."

"What sort of gifts does Silver Queen bestow a person?" Una asked curiously.

"Mostly gifts that suit one's nature. For your mother, it seems that her strength lies in being a mother. She has inner knowing and sees auras. In other words, she sees who someone is on the inside."

"What about me? Do you think Silver Queen will bless me?" Astrid wanted to know.

"I'm sure she already has, but your gift hasn't manifested yet because the right time for it has come about."

"So can we all agree to keep an eye on Lady Light Fury and also keep my brothers and father in the loop?"

"Aaron and I will be kept in this loop as well. But for now, let us not let on we suspect anything."

With that silent agreement between them, they watched as the dance ended. Liry seemed to want more, but Moon Shadow collected her husband, and everyone else resumed dancing with their partners.

While Liry stood standing alone, she clenched her fist. No, she wouldn't fail. One way or another, Toothless would belong to her. No matter what it took, he belongs to her!


	11. Trial and Error

Trial and Error

King Toothless was currently with his second-in-command and personal adviser, Stardust, and Nightrainbow. They're presently inside the assembly hall that would host the peace talks negotiations.

At the moment, Stardust was going over with him some of the proper protocols for hosting such a meeting. Since this was such a crucial gathering, they needed to make certain there weren't any unanticipated complications.

"Now everyone has an assigned seat, based on their clan and origin. We've decided to make sure we don't have more chaos then we need everyone is to be seated in alphabetical order. Based on name and location," she elucidated as they leisurely strolled through the empty hall.

"Sounds like an excellent system, Stardust. Now once everyone is seated, what is to happen next?" The King questioned his second-in-command, who promptly answered.

"The main table is where you, Queen Moon Shadow, Prince Aaron, and Crown Prince Hiccup's family will be seated. For the opening speeches, you and the other delegates will walk up to the podium.

You'll each get to make a five-minute speech. The speech is to consist of welcoming the others, followed by saying what clan you represent. The rest of the statement should be about telling what you hope to achieve and then ending with you thanking everyone for coming once more."

"Well, I hope I can come up with a good speech. Also, no-one gets stage fright from not being good at public speaking."

"I've taken care of that, King Toothless. I've sent our best linguists to assist all emissaries with writing their speeches. I've even come up with some prepared ones in case you didn't have time for it." Nightrainbow informed his King and friend.

"Well, it sounds like everything is coming along magnificently. Now, what about security?"

"The guards have been going through a strict training regiment for the last three weeks. Ready to act on a moment's notice. Our handmaidens have also trained in self-defense along with their normal duties." Stardust supplied.

"So Captain Safeguard and his lieutenants Search and Protect have already assigned everyone their duties?"

"Yes, my liege," Nightrainbow answered this time. "The Royal Guards

Stormfly, Day Glider, Meatlug, and Granite are assigned to protect those attending the peace talks. Hookfang. Ember Barf, Belch, and Clover, and Thistle will be doing stander shifts around the rest of the Palace."

"What about their human partners?"

"Their human partners will be working side by side with them. The rest of the guard will be doing different shifts patrolling and maintaining order with the rest of the kingdom."

"Well, it's good to know that security is in top form for these peace talks."

"Thank you, my King. Everyone is seeking to do their best to make sure these peace talks are successful."

"Well, let's hope so, King Toothless. Why don't you spend some time with your wife in the Palace spa? You should be relaxing before tackling something so stressful," suggested Stardust.

Smiling his toothless smile, Toothless nodded, "Yes, I think I'll go do just that. Please finish your own duties as quickly as possible so you may join us."

"Will do!" the two of them said as their King smiled again and left to join his queen in the natural hot springs housed behind the Palace and used for relaxing."

In the meantime, Princess Mims was carrying out her own obligations. She had already visited the public educational institution as well as had some afternoon tea with the royal tutor Soulwings.

Now, she headed to the Church to have a serious discussion with Sister Pearl. After all, the religious belief of the Draco Beings was her responsibility. Furthermore, she didn't desire to let down her in-laws by not checking into the house of prayer.

The majestic Royal Chapel was adjacent to Palace. It sat on a lovely grass-covered light-green hill with a beautiful garden ringing outside the holy building. The inside was just as impressive as the outside.

Countless various individuals operated the Church. After the end of the first conflict that Hiccup and his siblings had resolved, the Church had expanded. Now both humans and Draco Beings held positions within the Church. The faculty held the same positions as an ordinary church building on Earth. They just wore different articles of clothing and peculiar jewelry to identify their ranks and positions.

The place of worship was overflowing with several holy icons, along with silk tapestries, candles, and pews. There was a place for musical entertainment and an altar.

At the moment, a music practice session was going on. The choir was a blending of both humans and Draco Beings of all ages. The Draco Being's church choir was as good as the Dragon Choir Una had assembled in her first life back on Berk.

The Church also did have confessionals to bear one's heart secrets. Right now, practitioners have occupied lighting candles and offering their prayers up at the altar. Instead of the crucifix, there was a giant sculpture of White King and Silver Queen embracing in a loving kiss

The Head of the Church was Sister Pearl. An enchantingly beautiful Nightmare who was the sister of Hookfang's wife. Unlike the nuns of the Earth dressed in black and white, she was in pink and gold.

Due to Draco Beings' unique physiology, every species retained their dragon selves' characteristics. Due to her horns, she didn't wear the headdress of a human nun. Instead wore a glittery pink veil. Her earrings are fashioned from blue kyanite and purple fluorite.

She was busy talking to the choir teacher when Princess Mims approached her. "Sister Pearl? May we speak?"

Turning around, the Draco Being nun exclaimed, "Princess Mims! Oh, what a delight to see you! You've only grown more beautiful since I last laid eyes on you!" as she rushed over to hug the human princess.

"I assure you it's a delight to see you as well. Is there a private place we can go and talk to?"

"Yes, my chambers, come, please come," as she ushered her out. She only paused a moment to tell one of the other nuns they were in charge while she was in a meeting.

After making some tea, she and Mims got down to business. I was informing her that to a unique spell that Azurewings had cast a while ago. That letters were being sent from the Haddocks to the Dragon Kingdom.

"I indeed found one gift in particular truly captures my interest. As you know, we've our own 'bible' as they call it. But they sent me one of their own. Along with a book titled everyday prayers for everyday care. I had Azurewings use a duplication potion to make copies for your Realm's library."

"Thank you, Sister Pearl. I know that any holy book has words of wisdom. So what are some words of wisdom from the Earth's Bible?"

"Well, I wrote the more important ones down for our weekly sermon. Ever since we received it, we spent half an hour every Sunday reading some passages from the human Bible before reading our own."

"What are you gonna read to me?"

"Prayers about virtuous behavior." as the Draco Being flipped through her notes and began to read some of the highlight passages from the Human Bible.

"Be angry, and do not sin": do not let the sun go down on your wrath. Ephesians 4: 26.

Forgive us our debts, As we forgive our debtors" Matthew 6: 12

Frustration "For this is the will of God, that by doing good you may put to silence the ignorance of foolish men." 1 Peter 2: 15

Mercy: "Blessed are the merciful, For they shall obtain mercy." Matthew 5:7

Wisdom: "Wisdom is better than rubies, And all the things one may desire cannot be compared with her." Proverbs 8:11

"Behold, You desire truth in the inward parts, And in the hidden part, You will make me know wisdom. Psalm 51:6

Proverbs 6:16-20 "There are SIX things the LORD hates, seven that are detestable to him: haughty eyes, a lying tongue, hands that shed innocent blood, a heart that devises wicked schemes, feet that are quick to rush into evil, a false witness who pours out lies and a person who stirs up conflict in a community. My son, keep your father's command and do not forsake your mother's teaching."

"Those are very enlightening words, without a doubt. I'm sure my in-laws will take great pleasure in reading that book once we make it home.

Now I wanted to go over with you some of what I had written to be said as this Sunday's sermon."

"Sure, show me what you have, and we'll try and blend the two," as Mims handed Sister Pearl some of her notes.

"Because of the first step to changing the world. It is changing how people think and feel. All of us grew up with certain mindsets because of what we'd been taught in our childhood. You were raised to think and feel a certain way.

So now it's your turn to try and look through other eyes and see the world's eyes that are unclouded by hate. You all began your journey by unlearning what you learned before and start anew. For it not just about seeing the world with eyes unclouded by hate.

Now, all of you must be able to tell the more significant difference between what you and who you are."

"You must go from the east to the west no matter how rocky and far the trail is. Its the most dangerous of quests, but it's worth it if you want to answer the question of who you are.

There are many voices all around you to comfort and guide you. You'll find many different teachers, but you must listen most to the voice that sings inside you.

But never get scared and turn back around. Know your friends are they to help you. Don't think you need rest, for you must complete this quest. Because you got to know who you are.

And more importantly than just answering that question, you must also be able in the end not only to figure out who you are at the same time you must be prepared at the end of it truly See who everyone else is as well.

You can't even separate what you are from who you are, and if you fail to do that, you are abandoning one of the most important lessons of life itself." Sister Pearl finished reading what Princess Mims had written for her sermon.

It was also very enlightening and would do well for that Sunday's service. They continued to talk about other matters of religion.

For the younger generation who resided in the Palace they're busy with schoolwork and training. Valka and Astrid had agreed to join them, so their bodyguard, Deadly Siren, wasn't overwhelmed.

After all, watching so many children, both human and Draco Being, couldn't have been easy for just one woman, no matter how great a warrior she was. So they're in a private courtyard right now.

Soulwings was finishing with their schoolwork lessons. He was going over with them a detailed history lesson of how the Dragon Kingdom came to be as well as all the wars they ever had.

Maybe on Earth, school and Church were separate, but here they were very intertwined as they both went side by side. Right now, Soulwings was speaking of the first murder in their world that led to the first Holy War.

"As you can see, when White King's younger brother, who correct name we do not know, committed the most inhuman act there is by shedding the blood of his own family?

Though his older brother gave the younger Prince mercy, the anger from the younger led to many battles yet to come. While our knowledge isn't complete on all the events connecting the Realm of the Eternal Sun to the Pit of Black Flames, we can account for some of it.

That it was brother vs. brother when the younger forsakes his heart and ability to love, this leads to war to claim the divine right to rule all. We, the mortal children of White King and Silver Queen, were caught in the middle of a family feud.

As you all know, there were many critical battles from studying our scriptures, but the overall loss of life was unforgivable. Over a thousand lives were lost on both sides, and much of our world was destroyed.

In the end, we can be thankful that Prince Aaron Morningstar was born, and new dawn came. Even if they lack understanding in mental health led to the war between humans and Draco Beings, I think we can safely say we now know why war must be avoided at all costs."

The children agreed and offered up their thoughts and read their essays on the subject. They also did a small pretend peace talk of their own about what they'd do if they're adults and joining in.

After another hour of schooling, it was time to train. Valka and Astrid had suggested some training exercises of their own for the children of the Dragon Kingdom.

Deadly Siren was a bit skeptical at first with the exercise they wanted to give the children. Though they assured that these were excellent skill-building exercises that everyone in Dragon City took part in during Family Night at the community center, they agreed.

As they walked to the training grounds, Deadly Siren addressed Valka. "Queen Valka, I do feel you have the best interest at heart for the children of the Dragon Kingdom, whether they be Draco Being or human.

I still feel a tad be skeptical about these exercises or how they will prepare the children for the challenges ahead."

"I know you have your doubts, Deadly Siren. But as much as you and your parents want to cultivate their natural powers, it's also vitally important that children learn about themselves and trusting one another."

"That is true. When they did these exercises back home, the rest of our friends only made us have stronger friendships and a great deal more confidence. It also helps ensure that the five districts that make up Dragon City continue to work together." Crown Princess Astrid stated.

"Well, given how many children we have, I trust you'll agree it's good if we break them up into smaller groups? There well over thirty children here we need to train!" Deadly Siren pointed out a matter of factly.

"Yes, we can do that. We'll make each work in groups of ten children making sure we have a mix of humans and Draco Beings. We'll work each group for an hour each, and then we shall rotate them into the next group," Valka decided, and Deadly Siren agreed with the human queen.

"Very well, I shall be working with my group to improve their physical bodies. So we shall do exercises that focus on building up endurance, stamina and improve the body's flexibility and strength."

"I'll be working on helping them transform themselves. There are more then a few exercises that can help transform someone. And that doesn't mean they physically transform into another thing. Rather they transform themselves into better people," Valka informed the bodyguard what she was going to have her group work on.

"And I'll handle the trust exercises. Building trust is vitally important. If we have time at the end of the three hours, maybe we will work on their actual powers."

"Or we can work on those tomorrow. I agree with what your suggesting now that I've heard a bit more about it. But for the duration of the peace talks, we will spend one day working on these special exercises and the next day working on their actual powers."

"Sounds good. So let's divide them up and start, shall we?" Valka suggested. It wasn't easy dividing over thirty kids up. But they made sure again it was a mix of both humans and Draco Beings and boys and girls so no one accuses them of sexism.

Deadly Siren took her group to one of the larger courtyard areas to be her lessons with the children. Deadly Siren wasn't the fiercest and most deadly warrior in the Dragon Kingdom for nothing. When it came to her training idea, one didn't just break a sweat no far from it. You sweated bloody tears because her training was the most intense you'd ever be put through.

It was anything but easy; in fact, it was demanding and rigorous. The Night Fury warrior woman didn't accept anything less then perfection from her students.

The first part of her training regiment was running five miles, followed up by climbing up and down the most prominent staircase they possessed ten times. She also made them do sit-ups, crunches, and push-ups.

She did this sort of training every day for herself, so it was second nature to her. She hoped, with more time, practice, and discipline, it would become as useful for her charges as it been for her.

To improve their balance, she had them stand on a small wall with a mat on both sides. They'd to learn to keep their balance and dodge at the same time as hard rotten food was thrown at them.

Her other idea of training was to make sure they could defend themselves no matter what. So she then blindfolded and had their ears plugged to teach them to rely on instinct. She also would tie up an arm or leg to show what happened if one of your body parts failed you.

In later lessons, all of them would learn to use all manner of weapon ideally. She wanted them by the end of their training able to hit the mark every time, whether it be daylight or nighttime.

She also wanted them to be ambidextrous. And learn the vital lessons of using your opponents' weaknesses against them. But the ultimate experience was also to realizes a fight avoided was a fight won.

Once they'd achieved the level she desires, she would have them participate in a grueling race through an obstacle course. Deadly Siren was pretty hard with her students.

Valka's exercise was a little less hardcore. For starters, she had them engage in a rather unusual version of charades. She wanted them to look at the people around them and then 'transform' themselves into the other person. And then everyone would take turns guessing who they were portraying.

She also taught them the importance of smiling dramatically improves your chances in countless different situations.

Astrid's trust exercises were very challenging but rewarding. First, she'd them learn to walk a very low tightrope, which isn't as easy as it looks. Then they had people pair off. One person was blindfold, and their partner had to lead them through an obstacle course.

After that, the partners were back to back. They had to do a few simple tasks while trusting the other to have done their job. This involved building a tower, drawing the same picture, and successfully carrying a large object across a distance. The overall point of these exercises was to help develop belief, trust, and confidence.

So for the next few days, that's what the children and Mims were up to. When the peace talks started a few days later, they surely weren't going to be easy but hopefully worth it in the end.

As long as there was good communication, good manners, and people willing to listen and compromise, they shouldn't have any problems. It was essential to learn to listen. Not just repeat what someone said but actually, HEAR them.

What they're thinking and feeling their thoughts, ideas, and opinions. It was also essential to work together and come up with the best approach by listening to many. That everyone was given a voice and that no one was treated more important then anyone else.

That what would make these peace talks successful. Though Liry's objective could ensure that didn't happen. She plans to sew the seeds of discord and make sure to drive wedges between people by playing on their weakness and pettiness.

She was also hoping to gain more people under her control during the peace talks. She wanted to persuade people to see things as she and her family saw them.

Though how likely she was to succeed wasn't for sure. It was all up in the air at the moment. And anything and everything could happen from this point on.


	12. Author's note

Author's Note

I'm sorry for anyone who was enjoying this story. But as I couldn't do the HTTYD request story "Where the King and Queen," I cannot finish this story.

I had already written fourteen HTTYD stories and was very burned out by the end of them. And the last few didn't do well with favorites or reviews.

Proving I gave it already, all I had given it all that I could. So sorry to say I'm not doing any more HTTYD stories. The sheer amount I've done proves I've already used up all I could to make decent stories that were liked.

For those who wanted to know the ending of this story, I'll give you the short version.

Liry was going to sexually assault King Toothless, which result nearly at the end of his marriage to Queen Moon Shadow. Hiccup's family would've been able to save Toothless's marriage.

But then they go after Liry, who, thanks to their extraordinary powers, would've realized she was a demon. Then realize what she was really after.

Liry would've used her powers over the men to get more information and get closer to her goals.

She would've had a son who would've grown quickly to be physically six years old.

Her parents would've launched their war to try and conquer three kingdoms only to be defeated by the unified people of the Three Realms.

As for the Nightlight? He would've been named Judas by Hiccup. Then Sister Pearl and Silver Queen would have exorcised the demon out of him, baptized him.

Then he would've spent his time between the Dragon Kingdom and Realm of the Eternal Sun to put him on the right path.

Toothless and Moon Shadow would've had a fantastic anniversary party, and so would Hiccup and Boden for their graduation, and everyone lives happily ever after.

Now, I plan to give myself a week off from writing before doing what I plan to do next.

The next two stories of mine will be doing the rest of the trilogy for Danny Phantom's Abduction.

Then after that, I've ideas for Ladybug, Tangled, Avatar, and possibly Jackie Chan Adventures.

I hope you will check out my other stories and review my future ones when I get to them.

As a small taste of what's to come, I'll at least give you their titles and summaries.

Abduction 2: A Whole New World

Life seems idyllic for Daniel Masters and his family. He has the best friends in the world and a fantastic girl by his side. But as fate would have it, new and more significant obstacles stand in their way of genuinely finding peace of mind.

Abduction 3: The Ancient's Quest

The old Ancients must step down, but new ones will take their place. First, the old Ancients must test the new ones! Who are the new Ancients, and what kind of tests will they face?

Tangled: The Next Generation"

"This story revolves around Rapunzel and Eugene as they enter the next (and perhaps most horrifying) chapter in their lives: Parenthood! Join them as they raise twins to the best of their abilities while they try to make their childhoods better than their own."

Shards of the Elements

AU. Ozai's actions produce a war anew; however, this time, Aang's freedom is at stake as well. Also, what is this Amulet of Four Elements Ozai possesses? Read to find out!

Crossroads of Destiny 2:

Jade and Hsi Wu were both visited by Fate, who assisted them at their Crossroads. Now Fate and her family must guide the two of them as they strive to achieve their destiny. While at the same time, they proceed to transform themselves from the inside out.

"UN-Miraculous Ladybug"

AU. Marinette never became a Miraculous Ladybug, but a normal teenager with the thrill of being accepted into a fashion institution and part-time job at Adrian's father's business? Until it goes up in flames! Who is to blame, and how will this affect Marinette?

Thank you for reading, and again hope to see you in the future. Have a nice day!


End file.
